From the Beast Within
by AkiAki-Burst
Summary: After the defeat of Voldemort Harry thought life would ease up, and he could finally have the life of quiet he always wanted. However a plot to throw him in Azkaban had him running to America with Teddy for sanctuary from the people he thought he could trust. Now Harry must learn to care for a baby while keeping both of them safe and hidden, but life and love have a way of finding
1. Betrayal and Starting Anew

He wasn't sure how long he stood there staring at the spot where the man who had tormented him throughout his life had been. It was over, finally he could be free to live his life by his own standards. Blinking Harry looked around at the chaos that surrounded him, the noise from the survivors finally making it's way to his awareness. There was so much rubble and debris scattered all around the grounds of Hogwarts that the school was hardly recognizable to the once magnificent castle it once was.

Bodies were strewn everywhere he looked, and Harry couldn't help the pang in his heart as he thought of the lives lost and the families that remained behind. It didn't matter to him weather the life lost belonged to a Death Eater or an Order Member, a death was a death no matter who it was. However when he caught sight of the students that fought beside him, he couldn't help the tears that ran freely down his face. They were so young, much too young to lose their life in such a way. Blinking back the tears that continued to fall down his cheeks he turned from the lifeless body of Tom Riddle and walked toward the remains of the castle. He really needed his family and friends, he needed to see if they were all ok.

Harry was halfway to the stairs leading to the doors that somehow were still standing, when the twins grabbed him by the arms and pulled him to the side. Harry blinked up at their faces that used to be identical, now it was too easy to tell them apart. Glancing at the vacant space George's ear used to be Harry couldn't help but wince knowing that it was all his fault. If the Weasley's hadn't welcomed him into their lives George would still have his ear, Percy would have never left the family the way he did and Bill wouldn't be scarred forever by a werewolf and have to live his life with the angry and scared looks he would receive because of the wolf traits the man would now have. Lowering his head Harry blinked back the fresh torrent of tears that wanted to fall. He couldn't break down, not now, not in front of the twins.

Harry was startled out of his self loathing by a gentle hand tilting his head up to look into the bright blue eyes of Fred Weasley. "Stop what you're thinking Harry. It's not your fault, none of this is your fault." Nodding George stepped forward and slipped his arm around Harry's shoulders, squeezing him close to his chest. "Fred is right, we don't blame you for anything, and neither does the rest of the family."

Harry couldn't help the choked sob that slipped from his throat as he clung to George. The arms that slipped around him from the back had his tears falling again, running is torrents down his cheeks. He clung to the twins as it became harder to breathe, gasping as he tried to fill his aching lungs with oxygen. After a few minutes he became aware of the hands rubbing against him a soothing motion, George rubbing circles on his back and Fred running soft hands through his hair. Breathing deeply to calm himself Harry mumbled out a quiet 'Thank You' and pulled back from the twins, gifting them with a small thankful smile. Both redheads returned the smile and waved off his thanks, "It's what you do-" Fred started, "-for family" both twins finished. Harry nodded, thankful for the support the two were handing out, even though he felt he didn't deserve it but he wasn't going to complain.

Harry started to turn back to walk into the school but his arm was grabbed again to keep him from moving. He turned back opening his mouth to question the twins only to stop short at the look in their eyes. He had never seen the twins with such a serious look, even when helping him escape from the Dursleys over the summer did they have such a look. Harry soon realized that he wasn't going to like whatever they had to say. "What's wrong?" Harry's nerves shot even higher when the two glanced at each other and seemed to have an entire conversation in the span of a second. "The other day some of the Order came to talk with Mum and Dad about what was going to happen after the final battle and you survived", Fred said quietly. "We overheard them talking to our parents about how a source close to you told them that it was possible when you defeat the Dark Lord that you would absorb some or all of his power-". George took over for his brother when he made a pained noise and grasped Harry's arm, "-and that it could drive you insane or push you into becoming the next Dark Lord."

Harry's eyes widened in shock as he processed the statement only to shake his head in disbelief, "What did Molly say?" Fred tightened his grip on Harry and looked at him sharply, "What do you think she said? She in no polite terms told them to get the fuck out of the house and to take their nonsense elsewhere." George nodded along as his brother spoke and started speaking as soon as he was done, "She warned us to get to you first and to get you out of here while she gets Charlie to distract the Order and the Aurors." Green eyes locked with two pairs of bright blue and he couldn't help but ask, "Why, you do realize how much trouble your family will get into if they find out?!" The twins couldn't help but smile and pass him a bag and spoke in tandem, "It's like we told you, it's what you do for family." Harry grabbed the bag and pulled each twin into a hug, "Thank you, and tell your Mum and Dad thanks for me too."

"No problem, take care little brother and live for you." Fred ruffled his hair and stepped back to let George hug Harry. "Go find Bill, Harry he'll get you out of here and someplace safe." Harry looked sadly at the twins knowing in his heart this would be the last time he saw them. Blinking back tears he nodded and ran off to find the eldest Weasley son. Before he got too far he heard one of the twins whisper loud enough for him to hear, "Don't trust anyone Harry, go straight to Bill." He glanced over his shoulder and nodded showing he heard the warning.

Once Harry was out of sight the twins released a sigh and leaned on each other. "You think he'll make it out ok?" Fred asked, eyes not leaving the spot Harry disappeared from. George turned to face the other redhead and took in a deep breath slowly releasing it, "All we can do now is have faith in him, Bill and Charlie. It's up to them." Finally taking his eyes of the vacant spot where their little brother left from Fred spared a quick glance at George and then turned to focus on the Order members roaming the battlefield looking for Harry and closed his eyes. "You're right, it's up to them now."

The serious look on Fred's face made George uncomfortable, thinking quickly he tossed his arm over Fred's shoulders and smiled at him, "Don't worry, this is Harry we're talking about. If anyone can do this it will be him." Giving a thankful smile Fred nodded, "You're right again, I'm worrying over nothing. Bill and Charlie will get him out, and I swear Harry has the luck of a Saint." Straightening up both twins reached in their pockets for their wands and shot each other an evil smile that gave no illusions as to why they were referred to as the Demon Twins of Gryffindor. "However we can always make their jobs easier, shall we Forge?" "Indeed we shall Gred." With a quiet chuckle both ran off to make some trouble to give Harry even a second more time to get away.

Harry quickly ran across the grounds of the school as he searched for the eldest Weasley son with little luck. Deciding quickly he ducked behind some rubble to rethink his plan, he glanced around to see if he could spot any redheads only to smile as he spotted Hermione. Harry slowly started making his way toward the bushy haired girl only to stop short when he noticed Kingsley Shacklebolt walk towards her with a grimace on his face. "Have you seen him anywhere, I didn't see where he went off too after he defeated the Dark Lord?" Harry watched quietly as Kingsley released a sigh and ran weary hands over his face. Hermione shook her and made a frustrated sound, "No, but I did warn you. All that extra magic was bound to mess with his head, we need to find him before he hurts someone." The older wizard just nodded his head and looked at the young woman in front of him with sad eyes. "I didn't want to believe you, I was praying that you were wrong, that he was stronger than that."

Harry widened his eyes at the unlady like noise that escaped the girls mouth, however it was the comment that followed that shocked him to the core leaving his soul hurting with betrayal, "Please, he may have more magic than most but he has no control and a weak mind that will leave him open to the darkness from Voldemort's soul." Hermione tossed a smirk at Kingsley and stuck her nose in air in a move that was clearly meant to show that she knew more than the older Auror. "With the way the Dursleys treated him as long as you show him a little bit of affection he'll be putty in your hands." Kingsley blinked at her and tilted his head in question, "What do you mean about his treatment at the Dursleys?" Hermione scoffed, "You can't tell me you didn't know?" At Kingsley's continued confused expression, Hermione explained Harry's life in extremely simple terms, "The Dursleys hated him, he was made to sleep in the cupboard under the stairs for 11 years and they treated him like a house elf. He was made to cook and clean from the moment he could stand in front of the stove and if he messed up he was punished."

With each passing moment Kingsley's eyes widened in horror and he listened to the girl's blase explanation of the treatment her supposed best friend went through in his young life. She didn't seem to notice the way Kingsley was looking at her and continued with her story, "Sometimes they would beat him but mostly they starved him of food. His cousin Dudley used to pick on him for sport and his parents never told him not too. In fact I think they encouraged it." Hermione finally focused on the shocked wizard and snorted at the look on his face, "So now you see why we need to find him, he'll still be in shock and easy to manipulate until we can seal his magic."

Before Kingsley could respond a loud explosion was heard from area by the gates that separated the castle from the small village of Hogsmeade. Harry took a chance and looked over the edge of the stone he was hiding behind and couldn't help but smile at the chaos the twins were causing. Sending a mental thanks Harry shifted back and started to creep along the behind the rubble only to stop short when he caught the eyes of Kingsley Shacklebolt, and a whispered 'fuck' slipped past his lips. Moments slipped past and neither man moved until Kingsley bowed his head and shifted slightly to block Harry completely from view. "Leave, quickly." Smiling at the elder man, Harry returned the bow and quickly slunk by the Auror only to freeze when the whispered words reached his ears, "Take Teddy with you, his father is a werewolf and with no one here to look after him he'll end up in an orphanage."

Harry gulped quietly and let his mind quickly flicker to his baby godson who lost his family much too soon. Harry himself was only 17 could he really take are of a baby on his own, there was so much he didn't know about babies. He was going to tell Kingsley that there was no way for him to take him, as much as it pained him to say. Little Teddy would be better off with his Grandmother Andromeda, after all she had raised Tonks to be a wonderful woman and she would have no problem with the potential wolf side Teddy could carry because of Remus. Harry opened his mouth to respond to the bald man only to stop dead in his tracks with a cold dread filling his heart and soul at the next whispered words from the elder man's mouth, "Or he could end up being killed just because of his father's creature status." Swallowing back the bile that threatened to rise at the thought of a small innocent baby being condemned to death because of something he had no control over.

Glancing out the corner of his eye and the wizard who was blocking him from capture he whispered, "Andromeda?" Closing his eyes with a sad sigh Kingsley shook his head, "She can't look after him, she just lost her husband, daughter and son-in-law all in one shot. We had to give her a calming draught and send her to Saint Mungo's until she calmed down." Eyes snapping open Kingsley turned a fierce and pleading glare on Harry and the desperation was clear in his voice, "He has no one else now Harry, you are the only hope that little boy has. And I know this is unfair of to me to ask you this way, but I can't sit by and watch the son of two of the most amazing people I've ever worked with end up in an orphanage or worse killed because people are closed minded and can't look past something that happens once a month." Harry looked at Kingsley for a good minute studying the man before him for any hint of a lie. The man before him didn't more or shift his eyes from Harry's inspection and sighed in relief when Harry's eyes softened and spoke 3 words that lifted a huge weight from his shoulders. "Where is he?"

After getting the location of his Godson Harry hurried along trying to find Bill in the madness of people running around trying to figure out why small explosions kept going off. Snickering slightly to himself Harry eased himself around a corner and a triumphant grin stole its way across his face, he had spotted Bill. Quickly making his way to the eldest redheaded son, Harry quietly called out to him. "Bill….Bill…." When the redhead turned in his direction Harry smiled and felt a small burst of warmth at the relieved smile that crossed Bill's face. "Hurry Harry, we need to slip out of here before anyone notices. Mum has another bag for you at the Burrow with your cloak, clothes and an 'never ending pouch' she loaded with gold from your vault along with some family heirlooms and photos of everyone." Harry blinked at the amount of forethought in the whole situation and cocked his head to the side in question. Bill only smiled and ruffled the raven hair that covered Harry's head, "We've had a lot of time to plan this and I know you have questions but we need to leave now." Nodding Harry latched onto Bill when the curse breaker held his arm out to the teen, and spoke quickly before they apparated out. "Before we head to the Burrow we need to stop somewhere else and carry out a kidnapping."

Harry and Bill popped outside a small single story house on the outskirts of London in a quiet little town. The two separated and looked around the area checking to see if any order members were hanging around guarding newly orphaned Teddy. Bill turned to Harry and motioned him forward, both knew they had a very short window to get in and get Teddy. Cautiously walking toward the house both wizards peeked in through the windows on the first floor. The house was dark and silent, so the boys crept to the back door and with a whispered 'Alohomora' the door clicked open. Being the smaller of the two Harry quietly snuck in and waved Bill in when he noticed no one was around, and they made their way toward the back of the house. Harry walked to the first closed door he came to and slowly opened it and peeked around, seeing it was a bathroom he closed the door and headed to the next door with Bill starting on the opposite side of the hall.

Harry turned when he heard Bill's happy noise, "Over here Harry, I found him." Harry quickly made his way to Bill's side and looked in the room, seeing the crib in the center of the room he slowly slinked toward it. He looked down at the baby resting there and couldn't help but smile. Teddy looked adorable clothed in a simple onesie and light brown hair, so much like Remus' that it made his throat tighten and his green eyes water a bit. He was snapped out of his musing by Bill coming into the room with him and looking over his shoulder at the tiny baby.

"We need to get out of here, I don't know when someone will come check on him." Harry nodded and slowly reached down lifting the sleeping baby into his arms adjusting him slightly to get a comfortable hold on him. He let out a relieved sigh when Teddy stayed asleep and slowly followed Bill back outside so they could apparate safely. Once they were a safe distance Bill pulled Harry into his arms and held on tightly. "Hold him tightly, this may wake him up." Harry's only response was to tighten his hold on Teddy and nod to Bill when he was confident he wouldn't drop or hurt him. "Ok, Here we go." WIth that the three of them popped away from the small house without a backward glance. The only signs of their visit was the empty crib and the soft pop that followed when they left.

Arriving at the Burrow safely was a huge relief for Harry. He glanced around the familiar overgrown yard teaming with gnomes and allowed his eyes to rest on the Weasley household. The tall slanted house was a welcome sight after all he had seen that day, and he let himself be led by Bill towards the backdoor to the kitchen where he could hear someone moving around in. Pushing open the door Bill allowed Harry to enter first and the 17 year old was immediately assaulted by the smell of fresh baked bread and something simmering in a pot on the stove. The next was the safety and warmth of Mrs. Weasley and she wrapped her arms around him careful of the precious bundle in his arms. Harry felt the tension flow out of him and the soothing scent of fresh cookies with an undertone of something earthy that always surrounded the elder woman and rested his forehead against her shoulder sagging slightly. Running gentle hands through his hair the Weasley matron led him to a chair for him to sit and rest.

Finally sitting down after the many hours of running and fighting Harry leaned back and closed his eyes letting the tension of the war run through him. WIth nothing left to do his mind bounced to all those lost during the whole futile war; Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Dumbledore, Snape, Mad-Eye, Dobby, little Dennis and Colin Creevey, Lavender Brown and so many others. They all died too soon and for a pointless cause, if only they had found the horcruxes sooner, if only they had killed Nagini faster, if only he had been better and stronger. Harry felt the tears coming and gripped Teddy tighter to his chest, resting his nose in the mop of brown hair atop his head. Harry sniffed letting the crisp scent of innocence and fresh air fill his senses and remind him that others were still alive, that even though many died, even more lived. Harry wasn't sure how long he sat there breathing deeply attempting to calm down before he became aware of the hands running circles on his back and the soft words of comfort whispered.

He raised his head and looked into the understanding eyes of Molly Weasley and let out a choked sob and all but flung himself into her arms careful of Teddy sleeping between them. Molly didn't say anything else just held onto the sobbing child, because that's all he really was, a 17 year old boy who was forced to go up faster than he should have. She clutched him tighter to her chest and felt her own eyes mist over, but she wouldn't cry not right now not when Harry needed the support. She needed to be strong for him and help him when no one else would. Glancing at Bill she quietly asked for a glass of water, then turned her attention back to the shivering boy in her arms. "Harry, sweetie look at me." When her brown eyes met striking green she gave him a small smile, "It's not your fault Harry, none of this is." When he opened his mouth to argue otherwise she placed a hand over his mouth and leveled him with a fierce glare and bopped him on the head with her free hand. "Now you listen to me Harry James Potter, this is not your fault. All the blame lies solely with that vile man and his horrible followers, a little of it also lies with us."

At his wide eyes Molly laughed lightly at him removing her hand from his mouth and reached out for the glass Bill was handing over, "It's true, We put so much pressure on you to be the savior and protect an entire civilization that we forgot you were only a child." Molly ran a hand over the sleeping baby and handed Harry the glass with her other, calmly waiting while he adjusted Teddy in the crook of his arm, gratefully taking the cool water and drinking it greedily. Harry sighed and leaned on the matron's shoulder taking all the comfort he could he could get knowing that this might be the last time he would feel the warmth from the only mother figure he'd ever known. Sensing that Harry needed the friendly touch Molly merely wrapped her arm around his shoulder keeping him close and running fingers through his messy hair.

Bill bit his bottom lip and looked at his mother and Harry resting on the couch not wanting to ruin the moment but knowing that things needed to be spoken about. Murmuring softly to himself Bill plopped in the chair opposite the two hugging and softly coughed to get their attention. Seeing both pairs of eyes on him Bill spoke softly not wanting to wake the surprisingly still sleeping baby, "Harry we need to talk about what's going to happen now. I'm sorry to do this now but we don't have long and now we need to make sure we get everything for Teddy as well." Harry nodded to show he understood and rested his hand over Teddy's stomach, "Yeah, so how am I getting out of here and where am I going?" Bill leaned back and crossed one long leg over the other at the ankles, "I'll be taking you to Gringotts after we get all your things together and get what we'll need for Teddy, they'll be giving you a portkey somewhere that we won't know about, that way we can't give out any information even my accident." A thoughtful frown crossed Harry's face, "Why would the Goblins help me after what I did? I mean I did break in, steal from them and then set a fully grown dragon loose in the bank!" Bill and Molly stared shocked at the green eyed wizard for a moment before laughing loudly.

"You did WHAT?" A new voice asked stunned from the doorway. Three sets of eyes darted a look at the doorway only to breathe out a sigh in relief at the tired form of Charlie Weasley. The second son was holding a backpack in his hand and looking at them with wide eyes that were darting back and forth from Harry to the baby resting safely in the raven's arms. Harry snorted at the look on the stocky redhead and quickly explained what happened in the bank before him, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Hogwarts. "So I don't really see how the Goblins would agree to help me of all people." Harry finished quietly. The three redheads were all staring at Harry in shock with wide eyes, and Molly was gripping Harry tighter to herself in fear of what her youngest boys had gone through to protect them all. As she looked at the boy, no Man she told herself, beside her she couldn't help but feel an amazing amount of pride and astonishment at what they had done throughout their schooling. From the look on her eldest sons faces she could tell they felt the same, but there was also sadness in their eyes. Sadness that this 17 year old muggle raised boy had the expectations of the world shoved on his shoulders since he was only a year old and has been in the middle of a war since turning 11.

Molly shared a quick look with her sons and held her arm out for the backpack Charlie still had tucked beside him. "In here is everything you'll need for a while. It's got clothes, books, toiletries, some basic potions; pain, sleep, muscle relaxant, dittany, and a couple others, there is also a fully stocked potions kit in case you need to brew any more." Molly reached in the bag and pulled out a smaller draw string bag and handed it over to Harry. "In here is almost the entire contents of your vaults from Gringotts; both the Potter and Black ones since Sirius made you the Black heir. I also went ahead and had the goblins convert some of the coins to Muggle money just in case." Harry opened the small bag and could vaguely see stacks of gold, copper and silver coins along with the paper money used in the Muggle world. He could also spot random heirlooms dotted throughout the stacks as well. Harry closed the pouch and tossed it back in the backpack in easy reach for him. "Thank you, all of you. I mean that from the bottom of my heart."

The Weasleys just smiled and waved off the thanks saying that families didn't need thank yous. Molly turned to Bill and shot a mischievous at her eldest son that had him swallowing and cautiously watching his mother. "Bill, sweetie, since you are the only one married with a lovely wife it won't look strange for you go and pick up baby things, so I'm going to need you to go to Stellar Baby Emporium and pick up all the things little Teddy will need." Bill's jaw dropped as he stared at his mother ignoring the snickering from the other two men in the room. "Mum you can't be serious, Fleur and I have only been married a few months, what do you think she is gonna say when she finds out I went out and bought a full stock of baby things?" Molly merely smiled and raised one fine red eyebrow, "Well do you expect Charlie to go? He's gay and it would look very strange for him to be buying newborn things, and Harry can't do it for obvious reasons."

Realizing she had a point Bill grumbled to himself and tried his last excuse dejectedly, "I have no clue what to even buy though." Still smiling Molly just handed him a small bag of galleons, eyes twinkling madly at Bill's embarrassment, "Don't worry about that, just tell one of the workers that you need the works for a new baby boy." Standing she pulled him to his feet and started shooing him out of the house, "Be quick Bill, we need to get him out of here soon." Eyes narrowing Bill saluted his mother and waved to Harry and Charlie and popped away leaving the others staring at the empty space he once stood in.

While Bill was out at Stellar's Molly took a just waking Teddy from Harry pushing him softly toward the bathroom, "I'll look after him for a while. You need to go get clean and change, when you come back out I'll give you a crash course on taking care of a baby." Not giving him a chance to respond Molly walked away cooing softly at the fussy baby. Smiling at Molly's back Harry turned fully into the bathroom and closed the door behind him. He walked over and turned on the shower in the large shower turning the knobs to get the temperature he wanted, once it was set right he stepped back and started removing the grimey blood covered clothes tossing them in the corner of the cluttered bathroom. There really wasn't much space for him to move to around too much, most of the space taken up by the large claw-footed tub that was stained after years of use. A counter; scattered with 9 toothbrushes and about 5 different types of toothpastes, 9 brushes and other random beauty products and an inset sink also discolored by years of use. Between the two stood the lone toilet, with towels and fresh clothes resting on the closed lid.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror over the sink and grimaced at the amount of dirt, blood and other random grime that covered his bruised and broken body. He was still much too small and thin for someone his age, but then again years of being starved, beaten and locked in a small cupboard was bound to mess with his development. Harry stood at a meager height of 5'4 and weighed only around 103 pounds, slightly better than what he started as but still too small for someone his height. Exhaling gingerly Harry slipped his glasses off his face and set them on the counter, then stepped into the warm spray of the shower. He wasn't sure how long he stood there letting the water just run over him watching the muck that had collected on him swirl down the drain. Once the water that was running off him turned clear he began washing himself with the soaps and shampoos that were resting along the rim of the tub.

Once finished Harry shut off the shower and slipped out of the shower, grabbing the towel and wiping himself down. Once he dried off Harry grabbed the fresh clothes and pulled them on not really paying attention to what he was wearing. Stepping out into the hall Harry followed the noise to find Molly and Charlie cooing at the little form of Teddy wiggling on the floor between them. Harry smiled at the scene in front of him, his heart clenching briefly at the thought that Teddy will never get to do this with his own parents. In that moment Harry made the mental promise to his tiny charge that he would never doubt his birth parents love, he would know that he was loved, and that his parents died heros so he and the rest of the world could live in peace.

Molly looked up when she noticed Harry standing in the doorway and waved him over, waiting until he settled down on the floor before going over the basics of taking care of a baby. Harry listened attentively to all the things Molly was explaining, picking up all the tricks he could to help him ease into this. Thirty minutes later Bill came walking through the door laden with bags all reading 'Stella' and filled to the brim. Harry looked at the bags with worried eyes wondering if he could really handle all of this. There were at least 8 bags and he was sure they were all filled with shrunken blankets, bottles, food, clothes, toys and any other random things the shop clerk felt a 6 month old baby boy needed.

Bill walked over to the trio and placed the bags on the floor, "I got everything the lady at the shop told me I would need, plus some extra stuff. You have at least 6 months worth of formula and snacks, teether rings, baby potions, clothes for the next couple of months; those you'll need to buy as he grows." Harry nodded to show he understood and peeked in the bag closest to him and noticed eight boxes of different sizes in it. Each box had a picture on it showing what was packaged in it, there was one for a crib, changing table, pram, playpen, baby carrier, toy chest, baby bath tub and a car seat. Closing the bag back up Harry turned to see Molly shrinking the other bags a little more and putting them in a duffle for him to carry. Once done she held out something for him to take, "Hand me that bag dear and put this on, it will be easier to carry Teddy that way." Reaching for the baby sling she held out he pushed the last bag towards her, and looked over the sling reading the instructions on how to wear it properly. Once it was secured tightly to himself, he slid over reaching to heft Teddy to his chest and gently slid the 6 month old into the seat part.

Harry placed a hand on Teddy's back and stood meeting the eyes of those around him, "I think it's time to head out. I don't want to put you all at risk any longer." Molly gave him a sad smile, her eyes misting over and nodded, "Yes, I think it's time. Bill will be the only one going with you to Gringotts." At Harry's wide eyed expression Molly's smile widened and she reached out wrapping her arms around him pulling him into a tight embrace, "We need to stay here in case someone comes by looking for you, it would look strange if no one was here. Especially after I left the battlefield right after to make sure I had food for those who would be coming by, I told them to give me a few hours to make sure I had enough." Harry laughed and hugged her back tightly, then moved to hug Charlie, "Thank you for everything over the years, I couldn't have made it this far without all of you." A sob tried to make it's way past his throat and he clenched his eyes closed and took a deep breath trying to calm down.

When he opened his eyes he had to fight back the tears at the look on all three of their faces. Molly had tears freely falling down her cheeks while both boys were rubbing the wetness from their faces. When Harry spoke next his voice was rough and hushed as if speaking too loud would destroy the seriousness of the situation. "You were my family since I was 11 and there is nothing I can do or say that will ever measure up to how much that means to me. All I can say is I love you Mum." Harry smiled sadly at Molly's gasp and reached to grabbed her hand, "You have been a mum to me for 7 years now and it would be an honor to call you that, all of you are my family. It's what kept me strong and kept me alive through the summers and through all this mess. I will miss you all and as soon as I can I'll send word that we're ok." Harry leaned up and kissed the Weasley matriarch on the cheek and smiled at her, stepping back he reached down and slipped the backpack on then grabbed the duffle of baby things and the satchel the twins gave him. Harry looked at them all one last time and headed out to the yard with Bill following behind him. Harry turned to get one last look at the one place he could call home and the family he gained, "Tell everyone that I love them all and I'll miss them. I'll write as soon as I can." Waving at the two on the porch Harry reached out and gripped Bill's arm as the redhead came to stand next to him. Taking a deep breath Harry closed his eyes and waited for the uncomfortable feeling of being pulled through a straw that apparition always caused. With a soft crack the two of them popped away from the Burrow and toward a receiving lobby at Gringotts.

Landing in the lobby the two wizards were immediately pulled into a side room by two of the largest goblins Harry had ever seen, they came up to his elbow. When the door was fully closed and warded a smaller goblin came to stand in front of them, "My name is Ragnok, I am the Chief Branch Manager for the European branch of Gringotts and we are honored to assist you Harry Potter." Harry blinked at the stone faced goblin and smiled at the tiny creature and he bowed at the waist with a careful hand on the back of Teddy's head, missing the shocked look that quickly passed over Ragnok's face. "It is my honor Esteemed Goblin, May your gold stack as high as enemy's bodies." Bill's jaw dropped at the formal greeting that came easy to Harry, it was no wonder the goblins had no problem helping when he came to them a month ago with his plan.

He was drawn back to the conversation when Ragnok returned the bow with a toothy grin, "And may your wealth flow like the blood from the veins of your enemies." Both stood straight and Harry set the duffle on the floor and looked around the small room they were in, the room was the size of one of the larger classrooms at Hogwarts with deep red walls trimmed with a dark gold, the carpet was a lush beige that screamed rich and comfort. The furniture was sparse yet tasteful, a dark gold couch that matched the trimming was set on the left side and a fireplace no doubt set to the floo network was directly across it on the right wall. When Harry brought his attention back to Ragnok he reached his hand out to shake the goblins hand, "Thank you for the help. I understand that you were only expecting me but I do hope it won't be too much trouble with Teddy coming along." Ragnok just waved him off and reached out to return the handshake, "Do not worry Harry Potter it will be no trouble at all. Come, we'll discuss where you will be heading." Harry agreed and the two headed for the couch on the left of the room, but before he could go too far Bill reached out and grabbed Harry's wrist, "I have to leave now so you take care of yourself and the cub." "I will, don't worry. Give my love to Fleur and the rest of the family." Bill flashed him a cheeky grin and gave him a quick hug before heading out of the room back to be with his family.

For the next two hours Harry and Ragnok spoke about where he would be staying for awhile. The goblins had apparently set him up in New York at a school for mutants, where he wouldn't stick out too much with his magic. He was told that he would be met by the Headmaster of the school, Professor Charles Xavier, a mutant with incredible mind powers and he would be able to stay there until he found a more permanent place to stay. While he was there he could study with the other students if he chose to, or he could help around the school with other things. While they were talking Ragnok had sent off a letter to the Professor letting him know about the extra person that would be joining Harry. They were now merely making small talk while waiting on the response before Harry was sent out with the portkey. Sitting there waiting was slowly driving Harry crazy, he was anxious to get away from England and the people wanted him locked away or have his magic sealed and those that would hurt an innocent baby just because his father was a werewolf.

Twenty minutes later the floo flashed green and a letter shot from the flames into Ragnok's waiting hand. Harry waited with bated breath as the scowling goblin read the letter from Professor Xavier, this letter would change everything if it came back a negative. Ragnok finished reading it and sent Harry a grin that would make a weaker man run screaming in terror but all it did for the teen was release the painful tension that had been weighing on his shoulders. "He said that is fine, that a larger room has been made available for you and the young Lupin and that he eagerly awaits your arrival." Grinning Harry hugged Teddy closer to himself and laughed as finally the last drips of stress and tension just melted off him. Standing Harry went and collected his bags where he had dropped them after arriving and returned next to Ragnok and bowed to the goblin, "Thank you again for all the help and may your fortune run as deep as the oceans are wide." Letting his face soften slightly Ragnok smiled at the green eyed teen and returned the bow, "The honor is mine Lord Potter-Black, and may you be blessed with joy until the sun falls from the sky." Taking a deep breath Harry reached out to take the portkey the goblin pulled from his pocket and in a flash the two were gone from the room and Harry could only hope that things would work out well for the two of them from now on.

Ragnok stared at the spot the young lord vanished from and let the worry show on his face, the elder goblin knew that this would not be the end. They were bound to find them and he could only hope that by the time the British Government caught up with them the two had made some strong allies. Harry Potter had been protecting the Wizarding World for far too long, it was finally time for someone to take care of that poor boy and the small baby that was now his charge. Bowing his head Ragnok did something he hadn't done in years, he prayed, he begged the Gods and Goddess' and anyone else who would listen. '_Please give that boy some happiness, let him live like he should have been able too his entire life. Keep him and the Young Lupin safe and give them someone to watch over them for as long as possible_.'


	2. From the Past We Move On

Harry landed hard in a grassy area and dropped to his knees when he felt them give out. His arm was wrapped tightly around a whingey Teddy determined not to fall at hurt his small charge. While still kneeling Harry checked on Teddy making sure all ten fingers and toes made the trip across the Atlantic. Once he was sure he was OK Harry looked into the little cub's eyes and had to hold back a startled gasp. Staring back at him were wide innocent amber eyes so much like Remus' it made his heart clench. Teddy was turning out to be almost a clone of his late father. Breathing deeply Harry nuzzled his nose into Teddy's light brown hair memorizing the scent deep in his mind. Softly kissing his forehead Harry set the duffel and satchel down next to him, then slipped off the backpack standing easily. Once he felt he was steady on his feet Harry glanced around taking in the beautiful garden he landed in. The hedges were neatly trimmed surrounding the circular area he was in, and he could spot random flowers dotted throughout the lush green bushes in varying colors. There was a small grouping of trees creating a semi circle around a small wooden bench, off to the left of the area leaving a large section blissfully saved from the suns harsh rays. Harry also noticed bright colored flowers creating simple designs weaving in delicate lines crossing through the circle.

A soft noise caught Harry's attention and he turned to face it, his wand already slipping into his right palm as his left hand came up to cradle Teddy's head and protect him from the possible enemy. When Harry fully took in the scene before him he loosened his grip on the thin piece of wood, letting his arm hang at his side. A bald man in a motorized wheelchair leisurely made his way toward the two Englishmen, he had a pleasant smile on his face that put the teen at ease immediately. Harry's left hand shifted from a protective position to one merely of comfort on Teddy's back and to ground his own mind. When the man stopped in front of him Harry bowed his head in greeting, "I'm Harry Potter and this is Teddy, I want to thank you for taking us in." The elder man just continued to smile and held out his hand for Harry to shake. "It's no problem at all, I'm happy to help. My name is Professor Charles Xavier and this is my school for gifted youth." Placing his wand back in the holster on his forearm Harry reached out and grasped the extended hand. "Still I want to thank you, You're helping out a stranger who is a 17 year old run away with a 6 month old baby." Thinking back on what he ran from Harry unconsciously tightened his grip on the Professor's hand, "There is honestly nothing I could possible do that would enough to thank you for this escape."

Taking a deep breath Harry locked eyes with the man in front of him, "I know you have questions and that you would like things explained, but can we please do it tomorrow. It's been a very long and tiring day." Charles Xavier looked at the young man in front of him seeing the deep black circles under his eyes and the haggard way he was standing, he really did look like he was about to fall over and the only thing keeping him upright was the fear of hurting the tiny babe in his arms. Giving the frail teen a soft smile Charles nodded, "Of course, if you'll follow me I'll lead you to the room we have given you. Naturally we'll save the introductions for everyone else tomorrow as well." Harry sagged in relief and gave Charles a smile in return while reaching for the bags he had dropped.

Once Charles was sure the boy had everything, he turned his chair and indicated that he wanted Harry to follow him. "You'll also get the grand tour tomorrow while you meet some of the students and staff. We've given you a room close to the kitchen in case you need anything for the little one during the night." Harry looked in the door the Professor had indicated as they went down a side hall. It was a large kitchen with all state of the art appliances, a large fridge was settled on the right across from the largest dishwasher and sink he had ever seen. A huge six burner gas stove was stationed on the third wall between the fridge and dishwasher, and in the center was an island counter with tons of drawer space for storage and had 4 chairs lined up on one side. Harry beamed at the gorgeous kitchen, he couldn't wait to get in there to try all the things out. He'd have to experiment with some of the equipment to learn how to use it, he'd gotten accustomed to cooking the magical way at the Weasleys so the newer things would be fun to figure out. He just hoped that his magic didn't interact too badly with all the electrical things in the manor. Harry turned and quickly caught up to the Professor as he continued down the hall toward the room that would be his and Teddy's for the unforeseeable future. Professor Xavier stopped in front of a door 4 down from the kitchens and motioned for Harry to open the door.

Looking in the room Harry gasped in pleasant surprise at the room. It was a large spacious room that was at least twice the size of the bedroom he had at Privet Drive. There were a large bay window with a cushioned bench for reading or relaxing on the western wall overlooking the beautiful garden he landed in earlier, the rest of the wall was lined with bookshelves some stacked with different types of books while the others were empty for him to fill on his own. There was a large king sized bed dressed in a deep blue comforter and dark grey pillows resting atop it stationed close to the corner of the north and eastern walls. . A small table sat next to the head of the bed with a bedside lamp, and a matching wood TV stand topped with a large flat screen sat directly across from the bed. A small desk with a lush looking chair sat against the wall of the fourth wall with a small lamp and a slim laptop set up, along with a stack of old parchment and a set of gorgeous fountain pens ready to be used. Harry stepped in the room further and noticed a beautiful oak crib set between the bed and eastern wall, it was decorated in dark greens and browns and reminded Harry of a forest. Harry was sure Teddy would love it and the colors would be soothing to the wilder side of the tiny cub.

Setting the bags down on the floor by the bed Harry looked at the baby in his arms and smiled slightly when he noticed Teddy had fallen back asleep. Walking to the crib Harry gently set his little cub in the crib making sure there was nothing he could hurt himself on. Straightening back up Harry turned to the Professor and couldn't hold in the tears that softly fell down his face, "Thank you, so much. This is more than I could have asked for." The Professor just smiled at him and patted Harry on the arm, "Think nothing of it, like I said before I'm glad to help. I'll leave you to it tonight, in the morning whenever you wake just press the intercom button on the phone on your desk side table and it will connect you directly to me. Sleep well Mr. Potter." After giving the man a small wave Harry closed the door and sat on the bed. He looked around the room once again and noticed a small door on the southern wall that he hadn't spotted before. Wondering what it was Harry stood and made his way toward it and opened the door. Inside it was the largest closet he had ever seen and another door at the back, when he peeked in he noticed a large open bathroom with a huge tub perfect for soaking. The bathroom was done is a soft yellow and white, a shower stall was in the corner and when he looked in he noticed a waterfall shower head and decided that he would take full use of it tomorrow before he went to speak to the Professor.

Padding back into the bedroom Harry pulled his wand out and set an alarm on Teddy to alert him if the baby work up sometime during the night, then waved his wand at the bags and watched as all the clothes for him and Teddy flew through the air and situated themselves in the closet and dressers. Looking at the final bag with furniture he debated with himself about weather to put it off until tomorrow or go ahead and set it all up tonight or wait till in the morning. Deciding he'd rather have a lie in Harry reached in the bag and pulled out the boxes and set aside the one with the crib figuring he won't need it at the moment. After setting up the changing table, toy chest, and playpen he figured he'd wait on the others until he needed them. Harry retreated to the bed and sat down on the end, slipping off the baby sling Harry set it on the table and reached down to slip his shoes off. He stood and pulled the shirt over his head and let it drop to the floor then sliding his pants off leaving himself in his boxers, figuring he'd pick up his clothes tomorrow. After checking on Teddy on last time Harry slipped between the covers, placing his wand under his pillow and let out a deep sigh as he let his body sink into the comfortable bed, his mind finally shutting down and drifting into a restless sleep.

Harry woke a few hours later to a loud buzzing coming from under his pillow. Blinking his eyes open another sound finally filtered through his sleep hazed mind; Teddy was crying in his bed. Flinging the covers back Harry scooted over to look in the cub's bed, seeing his face screwed up red Harry immediately reached in picking up the tiny body he gave a quick sniff and reared back at the smell coming from Teddy. "How in the hell are you so smelly when all you drink is milk?" Slipping off the bed Harry walked to the changing table and after setting Teddy down on it he grabbed everything he would need to change him. After setting it all up on the edge of the table Harry stripped the onesie off and glared at the full nappie that needed to come off. Deciding to just get it over with he sucked in and held a deep breath as he undid the nappie from the boy's bottom and quickly rolled it up and vanished it with a wave of his hand, only to blink when he noticed that the filth from the tiny body was also gone. "That's new." Harry knew he had always been gifted magically and that certain smaller spells he could do wandless, but never without thinking about it quite hard first. Deciding to think on it later he wiped Teddy down and powdered the tiny bottom before wrapping it back up in a nappie and putting him back in the onesie. Hefting the six month old into his arms Harry turned to head back to bed but the fussy baby in his arms wouldn't settle down, "Are you hungry Cub?" Figuring that the flail and fussy whine was a resounding 'Yes' Harry gently placed Teddy in his crib while he put on a pair of sleep pants and white A-Shirt then snuggled the baby to his chest trying to calm him down during the short walk to the kitchen. Before leaving the room Harry made sure to grab the formula for Teddy's bottle wondering to himself when babies were weaned and frowning because he knew there was something he forgot to ask Molly about before leaving.

Harry stepped into the kitchen and startled at the man sitting at the counter. He was a large thick set man with an odd hair style almost like two horns on his head. He was casually sitting alone sipping a beer and smoking a cigar looking to be deep in thought. Not wanting to startle the man Harry let out a soft cough alerting the man to his presence. The burly man's head snapped up looking straight at Harry with intense eyes making the green eyed teen take a cautious step back clutching Teddy closer to his chest. The movement brought the man's eyes to the babe in Harry's arm then back up to Harry's eyes, "So you're the kid Chuck was talking about, the one who's running from someone you thought was a friend?" At Harry's nod dark brown eyes glanced back at the fussy baby and cocked his head toward the kettle on the counter by the stove, "Looks hungry you should probably feed him." Blinking Harry looked back down at Teddy seeing him still snuffling quietly waiting on food and walked to the kettle filling it with water and placing it on the stove to heat up. Once done Harry looked around cursing softly at not remembering to at least bring the sling with him so he wouldn't have to do this all one handed, and not wanting to perform magic in front of a stranger. Harry was startled out of his thoughts when a gruff voice behind him spoke up, "I can hold him while you get his bottle ready, if you don't mind that is."

Harry glanced over his shoulder at the animal like man staring straight in his eyes, the stranger kept his gaze without flinching and Harry nodded turning to face him straight on. "I'm Harry and this is Teddy," Harry told him quietly, holding out Teddy for him to take. "Logan, but Chuck didn't say anything about you having a kid when he told us you were coming." Harry smiled slightly at the sight of the large Logan with a baby in the crook of his arm. "He didn't know until the last minute. Teddy is my godson, both his parents were killed in the war so I got custody of him." Logan looked up from the baby in his arms and leveled a glare at the teen, "How old are you to have been in a war?" Harry's grip tightened on the bottle in his hand, staring down at the powder in the bottom and Logan was surprised at the darkness and grief that flashed in those emerald eyes, "I'm 17, Teddy is 6 months by the way, and there was a war in England that was not known to normal humans. It's been going on for years longer than I've been alive really." Taking a breath Harry took a moment to collect himself while he made Teddy's bottle and set it aside to cool, "It's really a lot to talk about and I'd really rather only have to tell it once, since you were told I was coming here I'm assuming you'll be there tomorrow when I tell Professor Xavier".

Looking the kid over Logan nodded silently agreeing to leave it be for the night. He instead focused on the little one in his arms, the child smelled different. He couldn't quite place the smells, there was a definite human smell there, but there was also something else, something a bit wild like his own scent or Sabertooth, and there was an undercurrent of what smelled like an electrical storm. Logan was curious but he didn't want to push the small teen into retreating so quickly before he could figure anything out. He looked up when a shadow fell over him and noticed Harry standing in front of him holding his arms out for the baby, and Logan handed him over immediately to his caregiver.

Harry smiled at Teddy and adjusted him to rest comfortably in the crook of his arm as he sat in the chair resting next to Logan. "I know you're hungry Cub, I have something for you here." Harry watched as Teddy rooted around for the bottle finally latching on to the nipple and drinking deeply. Keeping his gaze on the baby in his arms Harry focused intently on Teddy making sure as little air as possible was swallowed and that his neck was supported. Taking his eyes from Teddy's amber orbs Harry glanced at Logan sitting beside him, "Can you grab me a towel, I forgot to grab his burp rag?" Seeing Logan nod and watched as he stood and walked to one of the drawers and pulled out small towel, Harry focused back on Teddy and made sure he ate as much as he could. Feeling a towel drop on his shoulder Harry sent a 'Thanks' to the wild mad as he sat back in the chair he had vacated. Once he noticed the bottle was empty Harry set it on the counter and gently shifted Teddy over his shoulder and started patting him on back bringing any air the baby drank in.

After about 3 minutes Teddy let rip a loud burp that had Harry laughing and Logan's lips twitching. Shifting him back in his arms Harry starting rockin Teddy softly back to sleep, whispering quietly letting the little boy know he was safe and that he was loved. Logan sat there and watched as Harry rocked the boy to sleep and couldn't help but smirk as those amber eyes tried so hard to stay open and stare at the male holding him. Teddy tried his hardest to stay awake but the full tummy and soothing voice was too much for him and his eyes finally closed and his quick little breaths evened out indicating him to be sleeping. Trying to not jostle the bundle in his arms Harry stood and reached out to grab the now empty bottle only to be stopped when another hand reached out and snagged the bottle before he could touch it. "I got it kid, you look about dead on your feet." Not wanting to argue Harry just nodded and mumbled out a 'Thank You' as he padded back to his room to put Teddy back to sleep and then crawl into bed himself.

As soon as Harry was secured in his room Logan dropped the bottle in the sink and headed straight to the Professor's study. When he reached the door Logan let himself in and sat in front of the wheelchair bound man leveling him with a look. "Well, what did you think of him Logan?" Said man just grunted and cocked his head to the side thinking on how he should answer the question, "Hmm… well I didn't talk to him that much but you can tell he cares for that baby and that something heavy is weighing him down. Kid said he was in a war?" Logan's eyes focused on Xavier's silently demanding an answer on the kid's behavior. Seeing that Logan wouldn't leave until he received an answer Charles let out a sigh, "I don't know much but I can tell you the little I do. His name is Harry Potter, he's a wizard and was the poster boy and main center for the civil war for the his kind in England." Logan raised an eyebrow and snorted out a laugh, "A wizard? Really?"

When Charles didn't respond Logan leveled him with a hard glare, "Wait, wizards are real?" Charles let out a small chuckle resting his chin in his hand, "Why is that so hard to believe, are we not also something from science fiction? There are different types of mutations, does it seem impossible that someone from centuries ago had the first mutation that gave them a magical core?" Logan leaned back in his chair and thought on it, was it really that much of a jump for there to be magic? Deciding to think more on it after he heard the kids story from his own mouth he looked to the Professor, "I guess not, stranger things are in the world so why not a wizard?" Seeing Charles smile slightly Logan shook his head and leaned to his left crossing one leg over the other resting his right ankle over his left knee, "So what about the baby? He said his name is Teddy." Nodding Charles leaned back straightening in his chair letting a frown cross his face, "Theodore Lupin, he's six months old son of Nymphadora Tonks and Remus Lupin; a werewolf…" Logan jerked straight in his seat and his jaw dropped open slightly, "Werewolves?! Those are real too? What else is real?" Charles narrowed his eyes at the Wolverine slightly telling him not to interrupt again; Logan settled back in his seat and nodded for Charles to continue with a mumbled 'Sorry Chuck'.

Xavier merely smiled at the wild man and continued, "Teddy's parents were killed when a madman tried to overthrow the government. Harry was asked to take him in and he agreed." Charles let out a sigh and closed his eyes thinking on everything he had been told about the young boys life, he had been through so much helping people who turned on him and yet he still took in a child that wasn't his. Leaning back to rest against his chair Charles opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling hoping he could help the young man who was now in his care, he hated seeing children in pain be it physical or emotional. Looking back at Logan he noticed that he too was deep in thought about the child he met just an hour or so before and kept fidgeting with the cigar that hung loosely between his lips. "Can I count on you to help him out, considering young Lupin's parents he might feel more comfortable with you."

The wild mutant looked at Xavier like he was a losing his mind, "You want me to help look after a 17 year old with a 6 month old? Do I look like a fucking babysitter to you, I don't have the patience to deal with brats and you know that." Charles just sent him a bland look, "You get along well with Rogue and the other students here, why would Harry and Teddy be any different? In fact I'd think that Harry would be more mature and easier to get along with." With a sad look crossing his face Charles wheeled himself to the window to stare out it, "With what all that young man has been through he stopped being a child long ago and would probably latch onto a stable male adult. He'll need someone to help guide him, someone he can talk to bluntly that won't lie or hide things from him. I think that person could be you Logan." Logan's eyes widened and he stared at Charles trying to decide if he was joking or not and when Xavier gave no indication that he was Logan released a long breath. "I don't know about that Chuck I told you I don't deal well with kids and most people tend to avoid me."

Charles merely smiled and inclined his head, "Well it was just a thought, and if there is nothing else we'll talk more in the morning. I assume you want to be there tomorrow?" When Logan nodded Charles continued, "Then I'll call for you when Harry arrives, but you'll have to behave somewhat Scott and Ororo will be there as well." Grumbling slightly about being an adult and being able to behave when assholes were in the room Logan stood and made his way out of the office with a wave over his shoulder and a half assed goodnight. Charles just watched him go with a small smile while thinking that things were going to get a little more chaotic in the manor with the two new additions, then set off to his own rooms to prepare for bed, chuckling quietly still listening to Logan's grumbles as he went to grab another beer.

Harry woke the next morning much like he did during the night with his wand vibrating and sounding an alarm alerting him that Teddy was awake. Slowly he straightened himself from the covers that had twisted around him sometime during the night and shifted over to peer into the crib and smiled when amber eyes blinked at him with a spotty; toothy grin as he saw Harry leaning over him. Slowly Harry reached out and carefully lifted Teddy from the crib deciding he would try his hand at bathing the tiny cub. Casually waving his hand Harry summoned all the things he would need to wash Teddy and take a quick shower himself. Striding into the bathroom Harry set up the small bathing tub in the larger one and filled it with warm water then turned to rest Teddy on the soft bath mat that lined the floor and stripped off the onesie tossing it in the hamper he noticed off to the side, then the diaper and vanished it. Quickly wiping Teddy off with a wet wipe Harry then gently set him in the little tub and grabbed a soft cloth to clean the little body with extreme care. Once he was sure Teddy was clean he grabbed the baby shampoo and lathered his hair, making sure none dripped into amber eyes. When done he filled a small cup with warm water and slowly drained it over Teddy's hair making sure to get all the shampoo out. He then lifted Teddy from the tub and quickly dried him off not wanting to risk his small body getting cold and dressed him in one of the little outfits Bill had bought.

Harry couldn't help but smile at the cute black pants with a red shirt that had a gold Griffin across the chest. "Always a Gryffindor," Harry spoke fondly standing. "Shit I forgot to bring in the carrier to hold him." Looking around the bathroom Harry spotted a trashcan and quickly pulled it towards him. Hoping that his new found talent with wandless magic was still there he waved a hand over the can and whispered the incantation to transfigure it into a comfy and safe seat for Teddy while he showered. Harry broke into a happy smile when the trash can shifted form perfectly and he quickly tested the little seat making sure it would be sturdy before placing Teddy in the chair and setting wards around him that would keep him in place and alert Harry if anything happened.

Quickly stripping out of his clothes Harry turned on the shower and hopped in immediately lathering soap over his body as soon as the water hit him while ducking his head under the spray soaking it thoroughly. Harry grabbed the shampoo and poured a generous amount on his head and rapidly shampooed his hair then dunking completely under the spray rinsing the soap and shampoo off at the same time. Jumping out of the shower Harry waved a hand over himself and dried his body and hair. He gently picked up Teddy and padded his way back into the closet to search for something to wear, deciding on simple blue jeans and a Hogwarts black shirt. Resting Teddy in his crib Harry quickly dressed and debated on talking to the Professor now or waiting till later in the day.

Figuring her might as well get it over with Harry lifted Teddy to his chest and pressed the button on the phone to connect him to Charles. "**Hello, Harry is that you**?" "Yes Professor I was wondering if now was a good time to have our talk?" A soft chuckle came over the intercom before he heard an answer, "**Yes My boy, now is a good time I'll have to call Scott, Logan and Ororo, the others who will be sitting in with us if that will be ok**?" Harry smiled at the phone and nodded even though the man couldn't see him, "Yes Sir, that's perfect actually, it will give me time to fix a bottle for Teddy and walk to your office." "**Very good My boy, I'll see you in my office shortly, but please there is no rush. Take care of Teddy first.**" Softly thanking the Professor Harry pressed the button to end the call and headed out the door to the kitchen to ready Teddy's bottle, while thinking over how he was going to get through this without lashing out or breaking down.

While Harry was taking care of Teddy in the kitchen, Charles sent out a call to Scott, Logan, and Ororo. *_Harry will be on his way to answer the questions we have so please make your way here._* Getting a mental ok from all three of them Charles began to set out tea in hopes of making Harry feel even slightly more comfortable with what they were going to be discussing. After setting the tea to steep Charles looked up when the door opened and smiled warmly when Ororo walked in and came sit in the chair off to his right. It didn't take long for Scott to show up and claim the chair to Xavier's left knowing that the love seat across from him was saved for the young man who would be joining them soon. The three sat waiting for the final two to join them and both Scott and Ororo couldn't help but notice the small smile that graced the aged Professor's face.

Leaving his room Logan grumbled softly to himself he headed to the kitchen to grab a beer before heading to the meeting. He knew he would need something to help with his nerves while dealing with Scott and listening to whatever trouble this new kid brought. Passing through the doorway Logan headed straight towards the fridge and yanked the door open only to groan as the fridge was void of any cold beers. "Looking for something?" Logan jerked up slamming his head on the bottom of the freezer door, letting out a shouted 'FUCK', and turned to where the voice behind him had spoken. He narrowed his eyes at the sight of a laughing Harry leaning against the counter waiting on the water to boil for Teddy's bottle. Still glaring into amused emerald eyes Logan grunted out a rough answer, "Yeah, a beer." At Harry's disbelieving look and quick glance at the clock, Logan's lip curled in a snarl, he wasn't going to let some little shit look down on him for what he choose to do.

However before he opened his mouth to tell him where to shove his opinions, Harry pointed at the cabinet a little to the left of the fridge. "There's beer hidden in there behind the sugar, hand it to me and I can cool it for you." Casting a sideways glance at the still smirking teen Logan opened the indicated cabinet and held it out for Harry to take. Seeing the look Harry snorted and grabbed the bottle, "What? I know what it's like to have to drink to deal with certain people, I'm assuming that you can't stand either this Scott or Ororo?" At Logan's nod and whispered 'Scott' Harry smiled and muttered a cooling charm over the bottle then handed it back to Logan for him to open. Raising an eyebrow Logan popped the cap off and took a cautious drink only to chug back another when he found it to be the perfect temperature for him. "Thanks kid." Harry just shrugged him off and set about making Teddy's bottle grabbing it to cool along the way. Just as he was about to cross the threshold he glanced over his shoulder at Logan and cocked an eyebrow in silent question. "I have to finish this here, Chuck will have my head if I walk in his office with an empty beer bottle." Harry laughed and cocked his head to the side telling Logan to follow him, "Don't worry about that, when you're done I'll get rid of it for you. Now come on, I don't know where I'm going."

Shaking his head Logan followed after the teen and easily caught up to him with his longer strides, "You sure you ready for this?" At Harry's questioning look Logan elaborated, "Talking about your past? I'm assuming it's a rough one and a lot of memories will be brought up." Softly smiling at the concern he could sense from the wild man Harry buried his nose in Teddy's hair and answered so softly that Logan had to strain his ears to hear. "It will be tough and it will difficult for me but it needs to be said. I'll get through it as long as no one rushes me." Logan watched him closely for a moment as they walked quietly down the hall toward Charles' office. Turning the final corner Logan held his bottle out and caught Harry's eyes as the teen looked over at him and raised a hand over the bottle, "Don't worry kid, I'll make sure no one rushes you or hounds you. If you feel uncomfortable just focus on me." Harry's hand stalled over the bottle and he stopped in his tracks staring wide eyed at Logan and the man met his gaze head on showing his sincerity on the statement he made. Seeing the honesty in the man's gaze Harry smiled brightly and nodded, then waved his hand over the bottle in Logan's and brown eyes widened when the bottle vanished without a trace. He tried he really did, but he couldn't stop the question the flew from his mouth, "What are you, exactly?" Harry tossed a smirk over his shoulder as he walked ahead of Logan and a chuckle slipped past his lips as he pushed the door open to Charles' office and strode in, "Wouldn't you like to know?" Logan stared at the teen's back as he walked away and couldn't stop the laughter that erupted from his chest at the cheeky response, Maybe this kid won't be too bad to have around after all?

Harry's smile faltered when he stepped in the office and saw 3 people watching him as he walked to the only remaining seat in the office. Settling down and adjusting Teddy, Harry decided to ignore the others in the room in favor of feeding the baby in his arms. He was so focused on Teddy that Harry jumped slightly when the love seat dipped as another body sat next to him. Looking up Harry stared into Logan's brown eyes and cocked his head in question. Brown eyes stayed locked with green and Logan lifted a hefty hand resting it on top of Harry's head, "Remember what I told you kid." Harry's eyes widened and thought back on the words Logan spoke to him, 'If you feel uncomfortable just focus on me…. I'll make sure no one rushes you'. Green eyes softened and only Logan and the Professor heard the whispered 'Thanks' as Harry focused on Teddy once again.

The others in the room gave him the time to feed Teddy and burp him comfortably without asking any questions or pressing him for any information, and for this Harry was very grateful. Sighing Harry leaned back in the chair and shifted Teddy so he was laying on his back on Harry's thighs playing with the fingers that were wiggling at him. Harry smiled down at the giggling and cooing baby in his lap trying to focus on the happy noises and not think about what he was actually here to talk his head Harry focused on Charles and breathed out slowly, "So how about I just start at the beginning and tell you what I can and when I'm finished you can ask what you want?" Charles nodded in agreement, "That would be fine, but first I would like to introduce to you the two beside me." He indicated to the woman sitting to his right, she had lovely smooth mocha skin with a shock of long white hair that fell loosely just below her shoulders and stunning blue eyes. "This is Ororo Munroe, she's a teacher here at the school. To my left is Scott Summers another teacher." Harry cast a glance at the male sitting on the other side of the professor. The man was slightly intimidating sitting in jeans, a tight white shirt and leather jacket, staring at him behind dark sunglasses without even a hint of a smile.

Harry unconsciously sank further into the love seat bowing his head and hunched in on himself and focused solely on the tiny baby in his lap and mumbled out a very quiet "Please to meet you", before he jumped slightly when a heavy arm landed around his shoulders. "Oy Goggles how about you remove the stick from your ass before you send the kid running." Scott sneered at Logan and was about to open his mouth to issue a retort when Charles raised a hand signaling them to close their mouths. Harry heard their jaws snap shut and look away from each other and he couldn't help but smile at the disgruntled look that crossed Logan's face. Letting out a small sigh Charles turned back to Harry, "I am sorry for that, please start whenever you feel comfortable." Harry nodded, closed his eyes and leaned down to nuzzle into Teddy's tummy while trying to decide on where to start.

Opening his eyes he stared into Teddy's amber ones using the familiar color to center him and when he felt the same calm he normally got around Remus Harry straightened up. "This story actually starts many years before I was even born, a madman was hell bent on destruction and would stop at nothing to get it. He was so terrifying that people were even scared to say his name; Lord Voldemort." Harry scoffed lightly and shook his head, "To be scared of a name, it's silly, but people were dying left and right and in horrible ways so the masses connected his name with death itself." Sighing Harry leaned back and looked to the ceiling trying to focus more on the tiny fingers playing with his own, "I'm gonna skip a lot of years because it was a lot of the same things; people were scared, people died, the bad guys ran around causing chaos and no one knew what to do. Then a prophecy was made in 1980:

"_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies _…"

Harry stayed focused on the ceiling and didn't notice the looks passed between the 4 others in the room, "There were 2 kids that could be about, me and another boy named Neville, and Voldemort chose me. When my parents found out they went into hiding only telling 2 people. The headmaster of the school they went to who was also at the forefront of the war and the other was a friend they had known for years, who no one would suspect." Blinking the frustrated tears out of his eyes Harry lifted his head and looked at Charles across from him, "They were betrayed, the friend they told was actually working for Voldemort and sold them out as soon as he could. I was a little over a year old when he came to the house, killed my parents and tried to kill me. Something went wrong and it didn't work, he ended up destroying his own body. The world celebrated that night, herald me as a savior, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' they called me. People thought he was dead and for many years there was peace. Some of his followers were caught and others got off on technicalities or being wealthy and paying their way out. But all in all life went back to the way it was before, except for mine."

Taking a deep breath Harry turned his head slightly so he could look at Logan without having to outright stare at him. The wild man noticed and subtly shifted so Harry could see his face and he saw Harry's relax subtly as he prepared himself to continue on. "Because they used someone no one would expect to keep them hidden they jumped on another of my parents friends who was the most likely to know the secret, my godfather, and they sent him to prison for being a spy and assisting in the murder of my parents and the murder of 12 innocent bystanders. Because he was supposed to be my guardian if my parents died, I had nowhere to go so I was sent to my mum's sister and her husband to live and that's where things take a turn." This time Harry didn't care if he was being subtle or not as he leaned toward Logan, there was just something about the wild man that reminded him of home and of someone he could trust. It was almost like having a more brash version of Remus sitting next to him, the way he walked, the way he held himself, the fact that he could pick up of a ghost of a whisper when no one else could, the earthly and wild smell that poured from the man. It was all Remus in a different package and Harry felt his nerves just wash away.

Squaring his shoulders as he continued to lean on Logan, ignoring the shocked looks that came over Ororo and Scott and the slightly amused one from Charles, Harry continued his story, "For the next 10 years I lived in the cupboard under the stairs at my Aunt's house, always being told I was the worst and my parents were drunks and whores. I didn't know my name was Harry until I was 6 and that's because when they finally decided to send me to school they had to give the school my legal name. I was a slave basically for those years, doing the cooking, cleaning, yard work and anything else they could think of. But there was a change when I turned 11, a giant came and rescued me when he came to take me to 'Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry'. I'll never forget the words he spoke to me after giving me my first ever birthday present, a simple cake; he looked me in the eye and told me, 'You're a wizard Harry."

He couldn't stop the giggle that burst forth when Scott's jaw dropped and Ororo's eyes widened in shock, and he quickly cast a glance at Logan to see his reaction, but other than a slight widening of his eyes Logan gave no other response. Pouting at the small reaction Harry continued on his tale, "The rest will take a while,. I'll need to go year by year and explain it all." And Harry did just that, going year by year and summer by summer, and explaining everything that happened to him. The joy of being a wizard, the euphoria of finally being able to make a friend, the awe that came with seeing the castle for the first time, the freedom of flying, and the knowledge that his parents loved him and wanted nothing more than for him to grow up happy. He also told them of the terrors he had to face during his school years; the troll in the bathroom, meeting Voldemort on the back of Quirrell and getting the stone from him, the chamber of secrets, the basilisk, and meeting Voldemort for the second time. Each year he told in great detail, choking up slightly at his 4th year and on, watching Cedric die and seeing Voldemort reborn, being tricked into trying to rescue his godfather only to actually watch him die right before his eyes, having the Wizarding world turn on him calling him crazy, then learning about the horcruxes and the fact there were 7 made.

Harry had to take a small breather as Teddy started to fuss, needing a change and food. Not wanting to leave, for fear of not coming back and just hiding away Harry summoned the things he would need and set about changing Teddy and used magic to quickly prepare the others gave him this time to pull away from the story being told and just focus on Teddy, Logan kept a close eye on Harry watching for any signs that this was starting to be too much for the small teen. When Harry finished caring for Teddy he sat back on the loveseat then shifted slightly where his side was pressed against Logan's and he couldn't stop the sigh that escaped when Logan wrapped a thick arm around his shoulders in support.

Breathing deeply Harry picked up where he left off spilling about the trip to the cave for the locket, Dumbledore's death and the attack that followed, the summer after and how the attacks on normal humans started up again. All the killing and terror that clouded the streets like thick smog, no one wanted to leave their house for any reason and students were being withdrawn from Hogwarts. He told them of how he, Ron, and Hermione stayed on the run for almost a year, Ron leaving and his return, the 'taboo word', getting caught by snatchers, Hermione's torture, the escape, the pain he felt at Dobby's death, breaking into Gringotts and stealing the cup, escaping on a dragon, sneaking into Hogwarts, the final battle, seeing all his classmates and friends laying on the ground dead or dying, watching Snape die and the memories he collected from him, the complete anguish he felt when he saw the bodies of Remus and Tonks, the fear of almost losing Fred.

The other four all stared as they watched the color drained from Harry's face and his voice slipped into a monotone as he started describing his trip alone into the forest, and Logan tightened his arm around slender shoulders holding the smaller body to his chest. Harry blinked back tears and leaned into Logan further taking comfort in the familiar smell to help him continue on. He repeated word for word what his father and mother said to him, and the words his godfather and surrogate godfather told him, his voice getting softer and softer as the story brought them closer to the confrontation in the woods.

When he got to the part where he stood there and let Voldemort hit him with the Killing Curse, Harry heard Ororo gasp, even Scott sucked in a deep breath and Logan's arm tightened around his shoulders slightly. Taking a deep breath Harry pulled Teddy up where the small body rested on his chest and he hugged the small body softly but tightly. The others let Harry take a break and Charles quietly made a cup of tea for the young man across from him and slid the cup over the small table between them. Thanking the Professor Harry started to reach forward only to stop when Logan beat him too it and held the cup out to him.

Harry smiled thankfully and took the cup, sipping on it quietly while he calmed down slightly and the calming fingers that started running through his hair helped immensely as did the soothing innocent smell coming from the baby in his arms. When he finished his tea he thanked Logan when the man took his cup back and set it back on the table, then resumed running his fingers through the teens hair. Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath and restarted his tale where he left off and didn't stop again until he reached the part where he landed in the garden of X-Manor. Opening his eyes he glanced around the room at the others taking in their expressions, the Professor looked saddened at all he had gone through, Ororo's eyes were shimmery with unshed tears, Scott had lost the harsh look and one of compassion and slight anger on his behalf.

However it was Logan's that had Harry confused, the older man looked livid, but Harry wasn't scared by the look. He had seen that look a few times before; when Harry told Sirius about his life that look crossed his godfathers face. When Bellatrix tried to attack Ginny, Molly had that look and most recently he saw the look on Molly's face when she told him about the plot to arrest him. Logan was angry for him, he was angry at the people who hurt him and those that tormented him all his life. It was slightly confusing for the emerald eyed teen, after all him and Logan had just met last night, how could he already feel this close to someone. Blinking up at brown eyes Harry decided not to worry on it now, Logan reminded him so much of Remus and Sirius that it eased the hurt just a bit. He wasn't going to argue or fight against having someone in his corner, he had been alone far too long and he was so tired. So not even giving it a second thought he leaned fully on Logan, not caring that it was a completely submissive behavior, someone could take care of him finally.

Sighing softly Harry focused on Charles, "Is there anything you would like to ask?"


	3. Meetings and Memories for Those At Home

When Harry finally left the room 2 hours later it was with a contemplative Logan behind him and a fussy baby in his arms. Sighing softly Harry turned to look at Logan with a sideways glance watching as he walked slightly behind him, "Are you hungry?" Snapping his head up Logan looked at Harry with a confused expression and narrowed his eyes as Harry laughed. "I'm asking because we've been in the office since this morning and I haven't eaten at all today, plus I need to feed Teddy again." "Yeah I could eat." Harry nodded and waved for Logan to follow him back to the kitchen, "Do you mind feeding Teddy while I cook, or would you rather not?" Logan shook his head, "Na I don't mind as long as you make the bottle." Harry snickered as they walked into the kitchen and turned to hand Teddy to Logan while he prepared the bottle and set it on the table in front of where Logan sat. "I've cooled it down to a temperature that he can drink, so go a head and give it to him." Logan nodded and reached out and snagged the bottle raising it to Teddy's lips and watched as Harry bustled around the kitchen grabbing pots and pans and ingredients to cook with. The young teen seemed like he knew what he was doing in a kitchen and looked very comfortable bustling around.

Logan was slightly startled when a heavy southern voice spoke up behind him, "Logan why do you have a baby?" Harry snorted and turned to see a group of teens standing in the doorway, all four staring at the burly man who was gently holding a baby in his arms. Smiling at the teens Harry gave a jaunty wave, "He's actually mine, Logan is just holding him for me while I cook." He smirked as four heads snapped to where he was standing and jaws dropped at the sight of the lithe raven haired teen standing by the stove, knife in one hand and a bag of potatoes in the other. The 4 just stared at Harry until a small whine was heard and a smell that had Logan wrinkling his nose and his eyes tearing up came from the little one in his arms, "Kid, come take the cub. I'll feed him when you want but I refuse to change a shitty diaper." Laughing Harry set down the knife and potatoes and walked to take Teddy back before Logan decided to just throw the baby at him. Taking the smelly baby Harry headed out of the kitchen back to his room, mumbling about 'delicate people who can't handle the smell of a baby' and ignoring the glare sent his way.

As soon as he was out of earshot the others all turned on Logan shouting out questions all at once. "Who is that?" "Why does he have a baby?" "What's he doing here?" "Why would he let you hold his baby?" "Where did he come from?" "He sounded British, why is he here?" Cringing back from the eruption of noise Logan raised a hand, causing all the chatter to stop right away. "Ask him when he gets back, he can tell you what he wants you to know." Pouting but knowing that would be the only answer they received the four sat down and waited without talking for Harry to walk back in, and they all gaped as Harry immediately handed the tiny baby back to Logan, who held him like a pro and looked completely comfortable holding the 6 month old.

"So how about your introduce yourselves and then ask what you would like." The four all turned to him and a girl with long brown hair that had an odd streak of solid white running through the front spoke first, "I'm Rogue…" and before she could continue a blonde boy with cold blue eyes leaned forward and loudly spoke over her. "Name's Pyro and why the hell would you let Wolverine handle your kid?" Harry merely raised an eyebrow and turned back to Rogue when she shoved Pyro. "As I was saying; I'm Rogue, this is Angel, and that's Bobby. So who are you?" Harry smiled softly at the girl and snorted at the blunt question giving a quick nod to the other 2 boys, then resumed his cooking while answering the questions. "Hello Rogue, my name is Harry and that tiny bundle of flesh and blood in Logan's arms is Teddy; my godson. Next."

The boy Pyro from before slammed a hand down on the table and Harry looked over the teen and wasn't impressed at all. He had plain dull blonde hair and blue eyes that looked colder than ice, and Harry was immediately wary of the boy. "Aren't you going to answer my question now?" Narrowing his eyes Harry cocked his head to the side and plastered a forced smile on his face, "And you are…?" The blonde narrowed his eyes and tossed a smirk in Harry's direction not noticing or deciding to ignore the bite in the emerald eyed teens voice, "Pyro, do well to remember it. Now why would you let Wolverine even touch your kid?" The raven raised an eyebrow and cast a quick glance at Logan and frowned at the closed off expression on his face, he even noticed a look of disbelief on the faces of the other three as well. "Wolverine? Pyro? What kind of names are those? And now that I think about it, 'Rogue', I gave my real name at least have the decency to give me yours."

Harry saw the girl blush slightly and duck her head and he heard a whispered "Marie", but it was the reaction from the boy, Pyro, that had his guard raising again. The teen didn't say anything merely snapped open a zippo and struck it, lighting the wick. Harry watched him cautiously as he raised a hand over small flame and blinked in surprise as the flame leapt from the lighter straight into the blue eyed teen's palm and was made to grow until the boys arm was covered in fire. Harry reacted instantly and his left hand flew out toward Logan and Teddy and the others in the room gaped as a shimmery dome covered the two in the chair.

Logan blinked and reached out to touch the dome and was surprised when his hand met a solid surface, his eyes shot to Harry for an answer. Wincing slightly Harry shrugged at Logan, "What it's an instinct. There was a fire by Teddy, what did you expect me to do?" Marie reached a hand and grazed it across the outside gasping at the slight shock that ran up her arm, "What did you do?" Putting on a sheepish expression, Harry gave a weak chuckle scratching the back of his neck, "I tossed up a shield to keep the flames away. Like I said; it's an instinct."

Raising an eyebrow Logan just shook his head as Harry dropped the shield, "To answer the other question, nicknames are given out based on powers around here." Cocking his head to the side Harry stared down at the seated Logan, pouting when he noticed that even seated Logan was only barely shorter than him. Seeing the look Logan shot him a cocky smirk and leaned back in his chair bringing Teddy up to rest on his shoulder while the baby gummed at the collar of his shirt.

Leaning back against the counter Harry gave Logan an unamused look, "Wolverine? Why, because you're a wild animal with fangs and claws?" Logan lost the amused look very quickly and his face locked up, and Harry was shocked to see that his hands that were resting on Teddy's back and under his thighs tightened enough to turn his knuckles white, and his jaw locked. "You have claws, don't you?" When all Logan did was nod, Harry sighed and took a step closer making sure his voice was light, "Show me?"

Logan stared at him for a whole minute waiting for him to take Teddy from his arms and looked confused when Harry didn't move at all. The raven teen just stood quietly and waited for Logan to show him and raised an eyebrow when the wait continued. "Aren't you going to take him from Logan?" Emerald eyes locked with Rogue's green and he looked at her in confusion mixed with a little bit of disappointment, "Why would I do that?" Harry's eyes narrowed at the scoff that escaped from Pyro and he turned to glare into blue eyes, "Why? You're really asking why?" Laughter erupted from the blonde when Harry only continued to stare at him with narrowed eyes, "He tells you he has claws and you don't think he'll hurt the baby when he pulls them out? Are you really that naive?"

Harry's eyes snapped open in anger when he saw Logan flinch slightly, taking a deep breath he leveled cold eyes at the fire manipulator, "Why shouldn't I trust him not to hurt Teddy? He's held him for quite a while now and nothing has happened to him." Harry scoffed and looked down his nose at the boy in a move that screamed 'Draco', "He also hasn't run you through so it appears he has control over them and knows how to not stab someone."

Pyro's laughter stopped short as the laughter from the other 3 teens burst out and he snapped his eyes to Harry while bringing his lighter out of his pocket again. Harry noticed and his hand flew up toward the hot headed youth, and his eyes narrowed to emerald slits, "Try it. Little boy you have no idea who you are fucking with and I will not hold back if Teddy is threatened in any way, so sit back, shut up, and let the rest of us finish the conversation we were having." The blonde snorted and stood from his seat, lighter still in hand, "What do you think you could against me, I could roas…" The blonde's eyes widened when his voice cut out and his hands flew to his throat. "What did you do to him?"

Fiery green eyes met soft blue and Harry looked over the male that had spoken. He had soft blond hair that fell to the tips of his ears and blue eyes that were soft and warm and lit with understanding as he gazed at Harry. Walking toward Logan and Teddy, Harry turned his gaze back to the furious Pyro, "If you move or try anything at all I won't be responsible for responding to a threat against Teddy's and mine safety" The angry blonde shifted and sat back in his seat still glaring at Harry but knowing it was unwise to push the Englishmen any further without knowing what he could do.

Seeing that he wasn't going to try anything Harry turned back to the other blonde, "I muted him, that's all. When Teddy and I both leave the room it will lift and his voice will return." Nodding the other leaned back then held a hand out to Harry, "Angel." At Harry's narrowed eyes the blonde chuckled and nodded his head in concession at the unspoken warning, "Warren, my name is Warren." Harry's eyes widened when he realized what a nickname like that would mean and shook the hand offered him, "Angel? So….. do you have wings?" At Warren's nod, Harry gave an excited gasp and he leaned forward still gripping the hand in his, "Really? Can you fly with them?" Warren smirked and gave another nod then laughed when he saw Harry was literally bouncing in his excitement. "Will you show me later, would you like to fly with me?"

Warren blinked at the raven startled, "Wait, you can fly too?" Harry nodded excitedly with a huge smile on his face, "I don't have wings but I do have a way to fly." Casting a curious look at Harry, Warren agreed to fly with Harry at a later date when they both had free time. He went to lean back in his chair when he noticed that his hand was still gripping Harry's tightly, both boy blinked confused at their still linked hands then yanked away from each other with the tips of their ears burning red.

Hearing a chuckle from his side Harry whipped around to face Logan, smacking him upside the head, "You hush, and don't think I've forgotten you need to show me your claws. Behave mister or I will hurt you." He continued to stare down at the shocked older man ignoring the gasps and giggles from the other teens in the room. Logan let out a snort and gently shifted Teddy completely to one arm and raised the other pointing it away from the others. Harry watched in slight shock and a sick morbid fascination as three metal claws slid from beneath the skin on his hands. He reached a cautious hand out and left it hovering over the back of the blade, emerald eyes shot to brown in silent question and Harry waited for a nod before lowering his fingers to run along the metal. It was surprisingly clean and was slightly warm to the touch; and he ran the pad of his finger up the back to the tip and stared as a small drop of blood welled up at the puncture site.

Logan stayed still as Harry inspected the metal, and his eye twitched slightly when the smell of blood reached his nose. His eyes searched Harry's face for any hint of disgust or distrust, and Logan was slightly surprised to see only curiosity and a little bit of fascination. Even Rogue would flinch away when he pulled them out and most flat out refused to touch them at all. "Do they hurt, when they come out like that I mean?" Logan's eyes snapped back to Harry's and smirked slightly, he really shouldn't be surprised that the kid was curious; after everything he just heard about him he'd be more worried if the kid acted scared. Keeping eye contact Logan nodded slightly, "Yeah, everytime."

Harry cocked his head and removed his hand from the blade so Logan could pull them back and he watched in awe as the skin and muscle healed itself, looking unblemished as if razor sharp claws had not just sliced through it. He reached out grabbing the hand pulling it to his face checking closely at the site the claws protrude from, "Hmmm, that's a nifty mutation you have there." The Wolverine snorted and pulled his hand back, trying not to think about the soft warm hands that just held his like it was something precious and rested it against Teddy again, "Super nifty. Weren't you supposed to be cooking?" Hands firmly on his hips Harry scoffed, "Yes, yes I was. For _me_," and with that he turned back to the counter and began fixing his meal ignoring the grumbles from behind and the laughter from three of the teens. Looking over his shoulder his eyes landed on Rogue, "What about you, what's your power?"

Harry watched as the girl lowered her eyes and turned her slightly away from him. Abandoning his cooking once more he walked to stand in front of her, "What's the matter?" He was confused when Rogue turned to Logan raising one eyebrow in silent question, having a conversation only the two could understand. "Tell him, he ain't gonna judge you kid."

Seeing that this was really bothering her Harry slipped into the seat across from her and just waited until she was comfortable telling him. Her voice was very quiet and withdrawn when she spoke, "Promise you won't freak out or anything?" At Harry's nod Rogue took in a deep breath and brought her eyes to his, "My power is dangerous, when I touch someone, it drains the person." At Harry's wide eyes Rogue smiled sadly, "I get memories of their life and experiences, like it was me that went through it all. If it's a mutant, I get their powers for a short period of time, but if I hold on too long I could kill them."

Harry cast a glance at her hand then looked back up at her, "Is it skin to skin contact?" At Rogues nod he reached out and grabbed her gloved hand causing her to gasp and try and pull back. "I am not afraid of you, and I never want you to be scared to come to me. You're a sweet girl Rogue and I will ask you to babysit." Harry chose to ignore the gasps from the others and focus solely on the teen in front of him, his face never changing from the soft understanding that lit his features. Blinking back the mist that tried to cover her eyes Rogue stared at Harry, "Why, why would you...I mean after what I just told you?!" Harry smiled sadly at the girl and clenched her hand tighter, "Because I know what it's like to be judged and avoided based on something I had no control over."

Lowering her eyes Rogue stared at her gloved hand cradled tightly in Harry's pale slender one and couldn't stop the fresh tears that ran down her face. Harry smiled at her and reached for a small towel and gently wiped the tears from her face, "Rogue I want to talk to you more later, there is something I want to try, because I'm not normal or a mutant." Rogue's head snapped up as she looked at the emerald eyed teen, "What are you then?" Harry sent her a cheeky wink and a secretive smile, "That my Dear, is a secret for the moment, but you may learn soon." Seeing that she would get no more information Rogue reached up to rub at her eyes and gave a small smile to Harry then glanced at the baby in Logan's arms.

Seeing where he eyes went Harry released her hand and rounded the table plucking Teddy from the massive arms of Logan ignoring the pout and grumbles from said man, then turned to face Rogue. "Skin covered on your arms?" At Rouge's eager nod Harry gently set Teddy in her arms adjusting him to make them both comfortable with the hold. "I've never held a baby before, he's so tiny." Amber eyes looked up into green and a happy coo was heard throughout the room, causing Harry to smile at the two and Logan's lips to twitch mumbling a quiet 'Thank You' to Harry as the emerald eyed teen went back to his cooking. Harry gave a quick look over his shoulder at the final teen who hadn't spoken a word the entire time, "You've been very quiet, anything you want to ask?" The young teen gave him a small smile, "Bobby, or IceMan if you prefer. I'm curious as to why you're here?"

The teens in the room all watched curious as Harry's eyes dimmed slightly and he turned back to the stove, letting out a sad sigh. He thought on how he should answer, should he be honest and tell them he's running from his own government, or would that bring up more unnecessary questions. Emerald eyes stared unfocused at the liquid in the pot while concerned brown and green watched him from the table. Figuring that Harry had been in his own world long enough Logan grabbed the small burp towel, wadded it up and chunked it at Harry's head.

Harry blinked and turned to look at Logan in question, before a whisper of a gruff voice played in his head. '_If you feel uncomfortable just focus on me…._' Harry's eyes widened slightly and then he smiled brightly at the wild man in thanks. He turned to look at Bobby and gave a sad smile, "I needed a place to escape to that would allow me and Teddy sanctuary, and Professor Xavier gave us that. I am sorry but that is all I will tell you today." Bobby nodded and leaned back in his chair and along with the others thought over what they just learned. Cocking his head to the side Harry gave the quiet teen a small smile and left the soup he was cooking and reached into the cabinet by the fridge to pull out a bottle and handed it to Bobby.

The brown eyed teen just looked at the bottle then back at Harry with a disbelieving look on his face causing Harry to snort when he caught it. "It's not for me", was all he said as he pointed to Logan and raised an eyebrow at Bobby. Frowning the teen stared at the bottle and shot Harry a disapproving look, "You do know that this is a school right?"

Harry's eyes narrowed at him as the judgemental look struck a nerve, flicking a hand behind him the spoon in the pot began to stir the food while Harry kept his focus on one in front of him. "You do know that he's well over 21 and I would hope that you are smart enough and have enough willpower not to drink it." Not taking his eyes off Bobby's Harry put both hands on his hips and tilting his lips in a slight sneer, "I would also hope that you have enough brain cells to NOT alert the younger years as to where the beer is stashed." Reaching out Harry snatched the bottle back, and quietly whispered the spell over the bottle and handed it to Logan.

Logan hid the smirk that was blooming over his face by popping the cap off the beer and taking a deep drink, he liked this feeling. The feeling of someone else taking up for him, the feeling of being trusted not to hurt something so delicate as the baby that wiggled in Rogue's arms. Logan's eyes travelled to Harry and he gave him a quick glance over, the teen looked pissed; puffed up like a house cat who's been angered. Logan snorted to himself, he really should let someone else defend him, he was quite capable of doing that on his own but it felt nice to just lean back and watch. He frowned and focused his attention back on the conversation when he noticed the dark look in Harry's eyes as he stared down at IceMan, something really was starting to piss the teen off even more.

"I can't believe you would allow someone so dangerous to hold a defenseless baby and let someone drink around him, that's not good parenting!" Emerald eyes narrowed in anger at the judgemental swill that was being word vomited at him. "Yes because you know all about good parenting, correct?" Harry's voice lowered and took on a deeper more dangerous tone as he stepped closer to Bobby, "Let me tell you about 'bad parenting'; bad parenting is sticking your child in a cupboard for 11 years, bad parenting is starving your child when they do something wrong, BAD parenting is beating your child at the age of 4 because they asked what their name was, only to be told that is was 'freak."

With each step Harry took toward Bobby, Logan could feel the air in the room start to crackle, and could taste the energy on his tongue. Setting his beer down Logan stood and took a cautious step toward Harry reaching out and resting his hand on the teens shoulder. When nothing happened to him he pulled the raven into his arms gently forcing the teens nose into his shoulder where it met his neck. "Easy, kid. You don't want to hurt anyone and you don't want to scare the cub do you?" Feeling Harry stiffen at the last sentence Logan shot a quick glance to the baby in Rogue's arms and noticed Teddy was completely still not making a sound or twitching a muscle, the only movement was a slow blink as amber eyes focused on Harry. Letting out a sigh that the little one was ok Logan focused on Harry once again, running a rough hand through wild locks and letting out soft growls from deep within his chest that were meant to reassure the silent mass of anger in his arms.

Taking a deep breath, inhaling the pure wild scent from the flesh in front of him, Harry focused on the rumbles coming from Logan. Reaching up Harry fisted his hands in the shirt the man wore trying to calm down, the last thing he wanted to do was to scare Teddy. Letting out a sigh Harry lifted his head from Logan's shoulder and peered up into calm brown eyes, giving a weak smile he mumbled softly, "I'm ok, I'm calm. I need to see Teddy." Logan nodded and stepped back, releasing Harry so he could take Teddy from Rogue and cuddle the little body to his chest.

Harry bit his lip as he hugged his godson close, checking to make sure his little cub wasn't scared or hurt in any way. Seeing that he wasn't hurt only being extra clingy, as little hands latched onto Harry's shirt and a tiny face burrowed into his shoulder, Harry turned his attention back to Bobby. "Let me explain something very clearly to you, how I raise Teddy is of no concern to you, you are nothing to me. As long as he is healthy and happy and not causing too much trouble I will raise him as I want, and none of the judgemental words you say will change that." Taking a deep breath Harry stepped away from the teens and focused on the food, completely using magic to do the final preparations and spoon it into two bowls, one for himself and one for Logan.

Turning to Rogue Harry sent her a small smile and spoke softly, "I am sorry for the words one of your peers said, I would still like it if you would come and talk to me one day…," he smiled at her and lowered his voice into a conspiratory whisper while looking around the room in an exaggerated manner, "...and to babysit one day." Laughing quietly Rogue leaned in to 'whisper' "I will, Teddy is very cute and very well behaved."

Standing straight Harry beamed at her then turned his attention to Warren, who had been quiet for quite some time now, "I still hope we can go flying soon, it has been far too long for me." Smirking at the raven, Warren stood and gently lifted Harry's hands to his lips giving the back a small kiss, "It would be an honor, is this weekend good for you?" Harry blinked at amused blue eyes and felt his face flame as he stuttered out a 'yes'. He stiffened when he heard a snort behind him and turned to face Logan, punching him softly in the arm then hissing in slight pain when he pulled his hand back. The pout that took over his face only made Logan laugh harder, before he yipped out in pain rubbing a bruised sore spot on his arm watching as the bruise faded quickly from his skin. He glared at Harry as the teen smirked, "I don't have to touch you to hurt you, please do well to remember that. Now if all the drama is over and done with I would like to eat; Rogue, Warren there is some left, please feel free to eat it." Without giving anyone a chance to reply Harry snatched his bowl from the air and walked out of the kitchen with a cooing baby in his arms, an angry Pyro echoing behind and a laughing Logan trailing behind him as they walked to Harry's room closing the door halting all noise.

During Harry and Logan's time in the kitchen, Professor Charles Xavier remained with Scott and Ororo, thinking over everything he had learned. He knew most of it, learned from his short talk with the goblin, but to hear it from the boys own mouth and to hear all the little details of the trials was shocking. "Professor, will he be ok? I mean caring for a small child after everything he's been through?" Charles' head snapped toward Scott and gave the man a slight glare, "I can guarantee that there would be no one better to care for Teddy." Seeing the small flash of anger in the elder man's eyes Scott raised his hands in surrender, "I was merely asking, I have nothing against the boy." Nodding curtly Charles turned his focus on Ororo, "What do you think Storm?"

The mocha skinned woman released a sigh and crossed her legs not caring that the sadness she felt for the young man was clearly seen across her face. "I am sad for him, he has had such a hard life for one so young." Leaning back and letting a small smile overcome her face, Ororo looked directly into Charles' eyes. "I am also in awe of him. So many things have gone wrong and so many people have turned on him, and yet that small boy can still smile, can still laugh, and he still has love in his heart to care for one not of his own blood." Standing she made her way to the window staring out at the grounds around the manor. "He will be ok, Logan will make sure of that."

Xavier smiled at her and nodded, "Yes, yes I think you're right. Logan will take care of him." His smile widened at Scott's snort and practically beamed at Ororo's parting comment, "Logan will be good for him, there is no doubt of that, but Harry and Teddy will be good for Logan as well." Scott watched slightly shocked as the woman left the office, turning to look at Charles, Scott raised an eyebrow in question. Chuckling softly Charles watched Scott from the corner of his eye, "Watch them Scott, that's all. Just watch how they are together." Letting out an aggravated sigh Scott lowered his head, "Fine, I'll watch. I still think that there is no way Logan could be good for anyone." Charles laughed lightly and subtly waved Scott from his office, "Do try to behave Scott, I would like to keep Harry around for a while." Scoffing Scott stood and made his way to the door, "I'll do my best, but I make no promises if Logan's around. He brings out the worst in me." With that Scott left the office shaking his head at the light laughter that followed behind.

Later that night after Logan had left him after a quick tour of the campus Harry sat at his desk gently rubbing Teddy's back as he napped on his godfather's lap. The green eyed teen stared down at the tiny baby and let his mind wander for a short time, thinking back on the people who helped him get away. Coming to a decision Harry stood gently and padded to the crib laying Teddy down, checking to make sure he was secure in his bed and nothing around him could harm him. Quietly setting a ward around the crib Harry walked back to his desk pulling the stack of parchment towards him. Snatching a pen Harry thought about what to write and who to send it too, to make sure it reached the people it was meant for. After a short moment of thought he put the tip to the paper and began writing.

After penning out a quick letter to those back home Harry hopped up from his chair and peeked in on the sleeping Teddy, smiling happily when he noticed amber eyes watching him closely. "Would you like to go for a walk Cub? I have a small favor to ask of the Goblins." Cooing wildly with little arms flailing about Teddy made little grabby motions at his caregiver. Harry laughed scooping up the baby, cocking him on his hip and before heading out stopped to write another quick note with some instructions for the person he needed to talk to, then headed out the door toward the office of Charles Xavier.

Stepping up to the door Harry knocked softly and waited for his entrance to be granted. After hearing a 'Come In', Harry pushed the door open and smiled at the older male. "I'm sorry to bother you but I was wondering if your fireplace was still connected to the floo network?" Charles blinked at Harry for a moment until the new word clicked in his mind, "It's possible, I'm not entirely sure how it works but you are more than welcome to try it." Thanking the Professor, Harry stepped up to the fireplace and was about to kneel when he turned to Charles, "One more question…" At the Professor's nod Harry continued in a soft voice, "Just in case it's not connected I'd rather not have him so close to the fire. Do you mind holding him for a moment?"

Charles laughed and wheeled himself closer to Harry holding his arms out for the giggling baby, "Not at all, I'm happy you would trust me to hold him for you." Smiling gratefully Harry handed Teddy over to Charles and let a small laugh out when the baby stilled in the new person's arms, then Harry laughed outright when a tiny hand reached up and smacked the bald professor on the head cackling like mad. "I'm sorry, I guess he's just used to people with hair." Shifting the tiny body into a safer position on his lap Charles waved Harry off, "Think nothing of it. He's a curious little thing and that could be both good and bad."

Chuckling Harry just shook his head turning to kneel in front of the fireplace, then cursed softly to himself. "It won't work anyways." At Charles' confused look Harry let out a sigh, "I don't have any floo powder." Harry watched with sad eyes as the Professor turned and returned to his desk and started rifling through one of the drawers. "Ah hah, I'm glad I kept this." Charles held his hand out and nodded for Harry to take it, "Is this what you need?" Harry looked at the small bag that was now in his hand and slowly opened it, not wanting to get his hopes up. Seeing the fine powder in the bag Harry let out a happy laugh, "Yes, this is what I need. Thank you."

Without waiting on a response Harry turned back to the fire and tossed a small amount in the flames and watched with a smile as they shifted from the normal orange/red to a vibrant green. Charles watched fascinated as Harry stuck his head in the flames and shouted 'Gringotts', he could vaguely hear Harry speaking and nothing from the person on the other end of the fire. Figuring he could ask Harry when he came back Charles in turn focused on Teddy in his arms, cooing and playing with the happy baby.

After shoving his head in and calling out for Ragnok's office, Harry waited for an answer and smiled when he saw the elder goblin come from around his desk. "Lord Potter-Black what can I do for you?" Remembering that London was 6 hours ahead, Harry bowed his head as much as he could and spoke to the Head Goblin clearly, "Good Morn Lord Goblin, I am sorry to bother you so early but I have a request if you so please." Giving a grin that would scare any sane person Ragnok bowed his head as well, "And what is this request Lord Potter-Black?" Harry reached his arm through the flames and handed the Goblin the two notes. "I humbly ask that you deliver the letter to the Weasley Matriarch and move things around the way the other note asks."

Ragnok looked over the second note and gave Harry a nod showing he understood, "I will do ask you ask Lord Potter-Black, and as a service we will not charge you for it." Harry beamed at the Goblin, "Thank you Lord Goblin, may your day shine as bright as the gold in your vaults." Chuckling at the teen Ragnok waved him off, "You are welcome Harry, and may your night be as calm as the vaults are deep." Waving bye to the goblin Harry pulled his head from the fire and turned toward Charles only to stop short when he noticed three extra pairs of eyes staring at him in shock.

Chuckling nervously Harry gave a jaunty wave before laughing outright when he noticed that at some point Logan had come in and stolen Teddy from a pouting Professor Xavier. Shaking his head Harry turned to a shocked Scott and gave him a small shaky wave while moving subtly toward Logan. The last person in the room made Harry stop short, he was a large man if you could call him that. He stood around 5'11 and his entire body was covered in blue fur and he had friendly blue eyes. Harry shook himself out of the stupor he fell in and raised a hand toward the azure man, "Hello, I'm Harry Potter and the baby that Logan is hoarding is my godson Teddy."

The blue man laughed and reached out to grip Harry's hand, "Hank McCoy, or Beast if you prefer." Harry snorted and waved the name away, "Hank will do." Harry then turned to face Logan and missed the slight smile on Hank's face, "Do you think I can have him back?" Both Scott and Hank looked on in surprise as Logan actually pouted and pulled the tiny baby closer to his chest. "I got him, you just answer questions." Harry stood staring Logan down for a moment before sighing and giving in, "Fine, ask away."

"What were you doing in the fire?" Harry heard Hank ask from behind him. Turning to face the beast man Harry held up the little bag of floo powder, "I was talking to my bank manager in London. This bag has something called 'floo powder' in it." He quickly handed the bag over when Hank held his hand out in question. "It's a travel/communication powder, when tossed into a fireplace that is connected to the floo network the flames flair green letting you know it's connected. While the flames are green you can either stick your head in to talk to someone else, like I just did or you completely step into the flames to travel." Harry laughed at the disbelief that stretched across the faces of the of the three newcomers.

Taking the small bag back from Hank, Harry pulled a pinch from it and walked to the fireplace tossing it in, smiling at the sharp intake of breath from those behind him. "Who wants to join me? I'm going to call another bank manager for assistance." Harry laughed at the eager look that came over Hank's face. "Come on Big Guy, just stick your head in." Nervously Hank kneeled next to Harry and slowly slid his head into the flames. Harry smiled and placed his head in next to Hank's and called out "Gringotts-Griphook".

Hank sucked in a deep breath as he felt the spinning and swirling sensation take over his head and coughed loudly when the spinning stopped. "Lord Potter-Black what can I do for you?" Hank's head snapped toward the voice and his eyes widened. "Good Morn Griphook, I was calling to warn you of what might happen within the next couple of days. I have asked for some money to be put aside for the Weasley's so if they come in demanding it be taken back or something of that sort, do not let them. It's theirs and I want them to keep it." Grinning a grin that made Hank shiver, Griphook nodded in agreement, "It will be done Lord Potter-Black. I'll make sure of it." Returning his grin Harry bowed his head in thanks, "It was good to talk to you again Griphook and may the blood of your enemies continue to run for as long as the sun remains in the sky."

Hank glanced at Harry from the corner of his eyes, frowning slightly at the words the young teen had just spoken, he was about to open his mouth to ask when the small creature returned the bow and spoke in a harsh voice, "It was good to see you again Lord Potter-Black, and may you be blessed with 'Felix Felicis' running through your veins." Smiling at the small creature Harry said one final goodbye and pulled his head back from the flames causing Hank to follow his lead very quickly, not missing the smirk on the creatures face.

When his head finished spinning Hank stood from the floor and stared down at Harry, "What was all that?" Slowly Harry stood from the floor, crossing the room to sit in a chair as he explained, "The place we went to is called Gringotts, it's the bank for people in my world. The person I just spoke too was Griphook, a Goblin." Harry laughed out right when three pairs of eyes widened and started sputtering out questions. Holding his hand up to quiet them down Harry kept talking while fighting back his chuckles, "Goblins are harsh beings that have little love for other races. They have been mistreated by Witches and Wizards through the ages and stomped down because they were believed to be below humans." Harry let his eyes show the sadness he felt at the unfair treatment of the goblins, and the others in the room let their respect for the young man show as well.

"The Goblins are a race with deep rooted traditions and they don't take disrespect kindly at all. They have a fierce love of gold and do not play around with it, that's why most goblins are bankers or investors. Stealing from them or anyone is a cardinal sin and will not be tolerated. They have spells and traps all over the bank and vaults for those that do try to steal. They did have a dragon for a long time." Harry cocked his head to the side thinking, "They respect me because I respect them. I alway greet them in the proper fashion and I don't treat them any differently then I would you or a stranger on the street."

Charles looked at Harry closely and smiled at the young man, "You truly are a special child and I am so very glad to be able to help you." Harry smiled at the Professor and nodded his agreement, "I'm glad as well. I think I'll really like it here."

Back in England the Weasley's were all sitting around the table, resting after the ordeal they had all just been through. "I hope he's ok. He had to run right after all that." Molly turned to look at her daughter and smiled sadly at her. "I'm sure he's fine dear. The goblins sent him somewhere safe." Ginny sighed softly then turned to look at her brothers.

Ron looked the worse, he had to say 'Goodbye' to his best friend when he slipped into the forest to face Voldemort alone, then wasn't able to talk to him at all before he was whisked away. The lanky redhead teen looked upset that his own girlfriend was plotting against Harry, after Ron had been told he had raged for hours against it all.

The twins were in their own world; no doubt plotting against the bushy haired teen, or harridan as they kept calling her. Their heads were close together and every once in a while Bill would lean over and whisper something to the twins that would cause them to grin evilly and nod.

Bill was just as bad as the twins sitting there with his wife. Fleur would frown and turn to look at her husband and whisper in his ear, and he would in turn lean toward the twins and convey the message.

Charlie just sat there staring off out the window hoping beyond all hope that Harry was ok and he was safe.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were busy in the kitchen trying to make sure all their children were ok, passing out tea and placing plates full of food in front of them begging them to eat.

All nine startled at the sound of their floo flaring to life, and all nine were speechless as the Head Goblin stepped from the flames. Mr. Weasley was the fastest to gather his wits, standing and bowing at the elder goblin. "Lord Goblin, it is an honor to have you in our humble home. May I ask what brings the Great Slayer Ragnok here?"  
Ragnok blinked at Mr. Weasley for a moment before smiling a crooked grin at the man, "I come with a letter for you all. Please read it well and know that it speaks the truth and the words written here are final."

In a daze Arthur Weasley reached out for the letter, softly taking it from the goblin. "Thank you. We will read it well." Nodding the goblin stepped back into the flames then turned and focused on the others in the room saying one final thing before disappearing to the bank. "You also might want to get a hold of Miss Lovegood and the Young Heir Longbottom." Arthur nodded then turned to his family, "Ginny will you send an owl to the Lovegood's and I'll floo for Neville?" Jumping up without answering Ginny ran to get paper and a quill quickly writing out a note for Luna. Before she could attach it to Pig's leg there was a knock at the front door and Molly hustled out of the room to answer it. When she walked back in the room the entire Weasley family was shocked to see Luna trailing along behind her.

The waif like blonde merely smiled and waved at them all, "Hello. The Snorkack told me I might be needed here, so I decided to come down for a visit." Smiling at the girl Ginny bounced over to give her a hug, holding her tightly. "Yeah, we needed you for something. A goblin just stopped by with a letter telling us to get you and Neville. He also said that what was written was the truth and it was final." Luna smiled and patted Ginny on the back, "It would seem that the Raven has found a voice." With this one statement everyone's heads snapped up and Arthur rushed to the floo to hurry and get Neville in the house.

Ten minutes later the Weasley's, Luna and Neville were all seated around the large kitchen table waiting with bated breath as Molly snatched the letter from her husband and opened it, reading the words out loud for all of them to here...

_Family, Friends, and The Demons of Gryffindor, _

_ I want to start off by saying Thank You. I wish I could think of a more powerful word to use but I honestly do not think that there is a strong enough word to convey how grateful I am for all of the help and love you have given me over the years. I cannot say much, I don't know when this will reach you but I had to try. I had to let you all know that I was ok. I'm in a safe place and the cub and I being taken care of. The pack seems to be growing, we've collected an Angel, an Omega, and a Wolverine. They seem nice, I think I'll keep them around. _

_Mum, Dad; everything is ok. We'll settle here for a while then move on. I'll write when I can, and hope that these reach you, but I'm sorry I can't give you the return address. I can't risk the cub, I won't risk him. _

_Demons;Thank you, and keep everyone laughing. Don't ever stop making the world smile. We'll need that more than ever now. _

_Brother Mine; You will forever be my best friend and I am eternally grateful that you came into my carriage that first year. I'm sorry I left without saying anything, but it needed to be this way. What she did was NOT your fault and I never want you to think that. Just know that I love you, and this is not "Goodbye" it's a "See ya later". _

_Packmate; Thank you, for being that beacon that led me to a better place. I'm having Gringotts repay you for all the things you bought for us. I won't take no for an answer, save it if you must for when you have a cub of your own. Give my sister-in-law a hug for me as well. _

_Dragon; we didn't know each other well but I am honored to call you family. Thank you for looking out for us when you could. _

_Baby Sister; I am sorry I didn't get to see you before I left. I will miss you and I can't thank you enough for staying beside me when no one else would. I'll see you again._

_My Bright Moon, There are no words to describe how happy and thankful I am to have met you that year. The world may look at you strangely, but you have always made sense to me even when I didn't realize it immediately. Keep your head in the clouds, you always see much more up there than if you were on the earth with the rest of us. _

_The Sword, you have grown and yet stayed the same through our years together. From a meek boy into a warrior. I am happy I got to know you and share a house with you these past years. You were always someone I could count on to listen and give sound advice when I needed it. Make no mistake, we won…..because of YOU. Never let someone take that away from you. Stand tall Lion Warrior, you deserve it. _

_I'll write again when I can, and I promise to keep you all up to date on the cub, to let you know how he's doing. I love you all and I'll miss you greatly._

_Ah, before I forget I had Ragnok move money into all of your accounts. And you can't give it back...muahahaha._

_Mum, Dad...use it to have a vacation without the kids. Spoil yourself because no one deserves it more than you two. _

_Demons….use it to make more laughter. Spread 'WWW' throughout the WORLD and make it number one! (Also…. make something safe around Muggles, there are people who need to be taught some things)_

_Brother Mine…. Take a vacation, buy a new broom, new clothes, do whatever you want. I'd give you the world if I could, but you'll have to settle for money for now. _

_Packmate…. Take my sister-in-law on a fabulous honeymoon and buy her all the things she wants. Spoil that wonderful woman and get out of the tombs for a while. Also, I want a niece or nephew...the cub needs a playmate. _

_Dragon…. Spend time with your family. They love and miss you. And take some time to relax and not fight with dragons. _

_Baby Sister…. live and buy all the clothes you want. Be a girl and have fun. Go and do a spa day with the other girls and do whatever it is you all do during that. _

_My Bright Moon…. use it to find all the mystical and magical creatures you can. Just make sure you buy a special pair of earrings as well from me. Live well._

_The Sword….I know that you have money of your own and you have no need for more, but oh well. Do whatever you want with it, save, invest, donate, or build a money tower. _

_I know that money is not a replacement for the time we have spent together or that we could have spent together, but it's all I can do at the moment. I've also asked that some of the money be donated to help rebuild Hogwarts, she needs to be brought back to her former glory. Take care all of you._

_And remember so it has been written so it shall be. _

_ See you all when I can,_

_ Raven_

All eleven pairs of eyes were wide open in shock at the words Harry had written to them all, and all at once the voices rang out:

"MUM…. did you hear Arthur; He called me MUM again!"

"A vacation…. Molly-Wobbles did you hear!? We can go on a proper honeymoon now!"

"Demons! How dare he….." "We prefer 'The Twin Terrors"

"He called me his brother, even after everything, I'm still his brother."

"Packmates huh? I like it. Wait…. a niece or nephew! Isn't it a bit soon for that?"

"We can go anywhere Bill, lets go somewhere new!"

"A rest huh…. I think I can do that."

"Do what girls do? That bastard."  
"Hmmm…. I guess I could go searching through the Amazon for the Nargles."

"Sword…. he called me a Warrior…. Do you really think so?"

When all the shouts quieted down Molly pulled out a separate sheet of paper that had been attached to the letter and after a quick read through she let out a shocked yell and slumped into a chair. Standing quickly Bill ran to his mother looking over her shoulder at the paper that had caused the reaction, and like her he slumped into a chair with a stunned look. Not liking that no one was saying anything Ron stood and snatched the paper quickly reading at and blinking at the amount listed for them all on the Gringotts bank statement…"He left us each about 100,000 galleons."

The other in the room blinked at the tall redhead before they all stood and shouted, "He did WHAT?"


End file.
